My Lucky 9
by emotionalwordplay
Summary: Cross-over between many dramas... HYD, Hana-Kimi, Brown Sugar Macchiato,Boys Over Flowers, Devil beside you, Why why Love and many more. Please read and review... :D
1. Chapter 1

My Lucky 9

††Uniform giving day††

Principal: Next!

Ashiya: Good Morning!

Principal: (ibibigay ang uniform ng boys) ok, next!

Ashiya: W… wait…

Asst. Principal: (hihilahin si Ashiya palabas)

Ashiya: Teka lan- uniform po ito ng -

Principal: Next!

†Ginza†

Petoy: Ano? Uniform ng boys ang ibinigay sa iyo?

Ashiya: Oo, nakakainis… hindi man lang ako binigyan ng pagkakataon na makapagsabi na hindi dapat ito ang uniform ko…

Petoy: Bukas, sa first day mo…

Ashiya: Magpupunta ang principal sa Madagascar campus… ang Asst. Principal naman sa meeting ng mga executives sa Loa Angeles…

Petoy: Ano? Napaka-busy naman ng school mo samantalang first day pa lang ninyo

Ashiya: First day ko… second quarter na nila… gets?

Petoy: Bakit ka nga ba kasi nag-trasfer dyan sa Bochama high?

Ashiya: Natatandaan mo noong elem tayo?

Petoy: Ano naman ang konek?

Ashiya: Natatandaan mo noong pumasok ang lucky 9 sa school noong grade 4?

Petoy: Oo… Tapos?

Ashiya: Natatandaan mo noong i-bully nila si Marcus?

Petoy: Iyung best friend mo?

Ashiya: Oo, natatandaan mo ba kung ani ang nagging dahilan noon?

Petoy: Nabunggo mo si Domyouji at natapon mo iyung hawak nyang gatas sa damit nya… at sinigaw-sigawan ka niya tapos dumating si Marcus at sinapak si Domyouji. Tapos kinabukasan, pumunta si Marcus sa school para mag-drop, may pilay ang braso, bali ang leeg at puro pasa.

Ashiya: Tama. At hindi man lang ako nakahingi ng tawad bago sila lumipat sa states… Ngayon, kaya ako nag-transfer para ipaghiganti si Marcus. Papatinuin ko ang Lucky 9… Kaya lang… Petoy!

Petoy: Astiiig! May bagong album na ang MCR! (Tumitingin sa CD Rack)

Ashiya: Hay naku…

Petoy: Excuse me!

Cashier: Ano po?

Petoy: Magkano itong album ng MCR?

Cashier: 850 po… Kararating lang po niyan kanina…

Petoy: Ang mahal naman! Sige, paki-reserve na lang… babalikan ko yan bukas…

Cashier: Opo.

Petoy: Hay naku, Ashiya… Pa'no mo sosolusyunan ang nangyayari ngayon sa iyo?

Ashiya: Itutuloy ko na lang ang pagiging "lalaki" para mas madaling -

Petoy: Wow! Ang kyut ng poster ng CCS! (pupunta sa Comic Alley)

Cashier: 10 lang po…

Petoy: Sige, kukunin ko na…

Cashier: Thank you for shopping! Please come again!

Petoy: So, paano ka makakaganti sa Lucky 9?

Ashiya: Hin -

Petoy: Tignan mo! Pin ng MCR! Kukunin ko na ito…

Cashier: 20 po…

Petoy: Walang problema…

Ashiya: Hay naku.. ang bang gagawin ko?

Petoy: Pagisipan mo na mna ang gagawin mo, baka ma-praning ka ny'an…

Ashiya: Matibay ata 'to! Parang hind -

Petoy: (bumibili ng tuna pie sa Jollibee)

Ashiya: Hay… ang hirap mo namang kasama…

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan, sa classroom ni Ashiya††

Nanba: Guys! Big news! May transferee na papasok sa secion natin! Galing sya sa Eitoku High!

Noe: Wow! Eto na!

Nanba: Approaching!

Ashiya & Teacher: (papasok sa classroom)

Teacher: (Isusulat sa board: Ashiya Tsukushi) Transferee sya from Eitoku High…

Ashiya: Good Morning…

Teacher: I hope you would get along with these guys… OH! I forgot something! I'll just get it… (Exits)

Ashiya: T… teka… saan ako uup- (hahabol pero mapagsasaraduhan ng pinto)

Noe: (sisipa ng bola… tatalbog sa ding ding at BOOM! Sa noo ni Ashiya) GOAL!

Ashiya: (Mahihilo) *there comes another ball* (sasangga) *another* (sasangga) (titingin ng masama sa klase) *May gold na plangana na malalaglag sa ulo ni Ashiya*

Lahat: (tatawa)

Ashiya: (anime vein)

Noe: (Lalapit) Hey guys! Mukhang naiinis na siya!

Sekime: Ashiya! Ashiya! Dito ka, o! (tuturo sa isang vacant seat)

Ashiya: (pupunta sa upuan)

Nakao: (maninisod) 'Wag kang masyadong mayabang… mas cute ako sa iyo! Hehehe

Ashiya: (Tatayo tapos uupo sa tinurong upuan)

Sekime: Lucky 9! Incoming!

Lahat: (settles down)

Lucky 9: (Papasok)

Sojiroh: Oi, Domyouji, tignan mo… may bago, o!

Jun: Wow! Cute, ah!

Nakatsu: Anong pangalan?

Noe: Ashiya… Tsukushi…

Nakatsu: Ah… Hmmm…

Ashiya: (Shocked) *Sa isip: Nandito na sila…*

Domyouji: Alis…

Lahat: (tatawa)

Domyoujji: (tuturo kay Ashiya) Alis.

Ashiya: Huh?

Domyouji: Sabi ko, alis!

Ashiya: Bakit?

Shin: Kasi sabi ni Tsukasa…

Ashiya: Anong problema?

Shun: Hindi mo na dapat tinanong iyan.

Rui: Stop it…

Sano: Just get out of the way…

Ashiya: Bakit naman?

Domyouji: (maglalakad papunta sa upuan ni Ashiya) Out…

Ashiya: Bakit?

Domyouji: (Hahawakan sa collar si Ashiya) Sabi ko, eh…

Ashiya: Kung ayaw ko?

Domyouji: (itataas ang kamao)

Rui: (pipigilan si Domyouji) Tama na…

Ashiya: Ano ba kasi ang problema mo?

Domyouji: Upuan ko iyan. (tatanggalin ang kamay sa pagkakahawak ni Rui)

Ashiya: S…s…sorry…

Domyouji: Hay salamat! Off you go!

Ashiya: (lilipat ng upuan)

†After classes†

Ashiya: Hay naku… ang ganda naman ng first day ko…

Nanba: Hi…

Ashiya: Ano nanaman?

Nanba: Wala lang… gusto ko lang sabihing ang tapang mo 'tol! Biruin mo, lumaban ka sa Lucky 9 kanina!

Ashiya: Wala iyon…

Nanba: Oo nga pala, napagdesyunan mo na ba kung anong dorm ang papasukan mo?

Ashiya: Dorm?

Nanba: Dito kasi, kailangan may dorm ka. Pipili ka sa tatlo. Ang martial arts, sports tapos ang arts and drama…

Ashiya: Oh… tapos?

Nanba: Ako ay galing sa dorm 2, ang sports dorm. Kung gusto mo, ililibot kita sa dorm namin.

Ashiya: Uhh…

Nanba: Good! Halika na! (hihilahin si Ashiya)

Ashiya: Ano t-

†Sa dorm 2†

†Hallway†

Nanba: Ito ang hallway… sa kaliwa ang daanan papunta sa Dorm 1 at sa kanan papunta sa Dorm 3…

Kayashima: (nagbabasa ng libro)

Ashiya: (lilingunin si Kayashima)

†Laundry Room†

Nanba: Nandito naman ang laundry room…

Kayashima: (naglalaba)

Ashiya: (shocked & lilingunin ulit si Kayashima)

†Cafeteria†

Nanba: Nandito naman ang cafeteria… ang meeting place ng mga taga- dorm 2… paboritong tambayan din at minsan nagsisilbing review-center…

Kayashima: (kumakain ng noodles)

Ashiya: (kinakabahan) Uhh… Nanba…

Nanba: Ano?

Ashiya: Iyung lalaki na iyon… bakit sa lahat ng pinupuntahan natin… nandoon din sya? Multo ba iyan?

Nanba: Multo? Hahaha Hindi! Nakakakita lang siya ng multo…

Kayashima: (Tatayo at good aura sign) Kakaiba ka…

Ashiya: (shocked) OK, dito na ako…

Nanba: Ang bilis naman…

Ashiya: Parang eto na ang pinaka mation, eh… (Ituturo ang labas ng bintana kung saan ang mga taga dorm 1 ay nagbabatukan at ang dorm 3 ay naghahabulan nang parang mga bakla)

Nanba: Ganoon ba? Sige… Ang rooms dito ay by twos… Ang bakante lang ay Room 205… Doon ka na lang sa second bed…

Ashiya: Oh… Ok…

†Papunta sa Dorm 2†

Ashiya: Eto na… Sino kaya ang room mate ko? Kahit sino wag lang talaga si- WTF? Domyouji Tsukasa? Hindi ito pwede!

Domyouji: Ang ingay mo nam- Anong ginagawa mo dito?

Ashiya: Uh… Pupunta sa Dorm ko?

Domyouji: (Snub & Papasok)

Ashiya: (Papasok) Ang gulo naman… (Pupunta sa lugar niya at magaayos ng damit)

†Dinnertime! †

Ashiya: (Masayang kumakain)

Nanba: (Makikiupo) Kilala mo ba ang Lucky 9?

Ashiya: Bakit Uh… Hindi…

Nanba: (Tatabi at bubulong) Alam mo, sila ang pinaka makapangyarihan sa school na ito… napansin mo ba kanina na hindi sila naka-uniform?

Ashiya: Mmhmm…

Nanba: Dahil iyon sa nagbibigay ang kanilang mga pamilya ng sobrang laki na halaga sa school. Kung kaya't hindi makakibo ang mga teachers maging ang principal sa mga ginagawa nila…

Ashiya: Napaka-spoiled naman nila…

Nanba: Kilala mo silang lahat?

Ashiya: Nope…

Nanba: Eto 'yan… Magsimula tayo sa "pibakamahirap"… Nakatsu Shuichi. Gold medalist sa soccer Olympics. Anak lang naman siya ng isang nagmamayari ng lupa ng Eitoku High, Bochama High Madagascar Campus, at tagapagmana siya ng tatlong kumpanya ng gumagawa ng computers.

Nishikado Sojiroh. Mahilig sa tea. Ito ay dahil ang buong pamilya ay may at least 2 kumpanya ng gumagawa gn tea at nag ho-hold ng tea ceremonies.

Oguri Shun. Nanay, Tatay at Tita ay artista. Nevermind. He's just a typical multi-millionaire…

Sano Izumi. Ang taong umayaw sa high jump at muling bumalik matapos ang isang taon ng confusion. Anak siya ng athlete at pareho sila ng carreer.

Matsumoto Jun. Siga. Walang interes sa school. At napipilitan kang takaga siyang pumasok.

Sawada Shin. Walang taong hindi nakaaway… anak siya ni Major General Sawada at Mrs. Sawada na nagmamayari ng isang financial company. Only son kaya tagapagmana siya ng lahatng kayamanan nila.

Hanazawa Rui. Tatay ay presidente at may-ari ng pinakamalaking publishing house dito sa japan. Nanay niya naman ay president ng isang family business. Only son din sya…

Domyouji Tsukasa. Magkasing yaman lang sila ni Rui. Ang pinagkaiba lang ay tagapagmana si Domyouji ng isang financial group at isang oil corporation.

At kung nakit Lucky 9 ang tawag sa kanila, sila lang ang nakakaalam nyan…

Ashiya: Wow. Sralker ka?

Nanba: Hindi, ah. Lahat ng taga-bochama, alam yan. Anyway, kailangan mong mag-ingat sa kanila…

Ashiya: Bakit naman?

Nanba: Black Letter… Kapag nakakuha ka noon… mamamatay ka na…

Ashiya: Ano naman kaya ang magiging dahilan para mabigyan akonoon?

Nanba: Kapag kumontra ka sa kanila…

Ashiya: Oh…

Nanba: May kutob ako na baka bukas mayroon ka noon dahil sa ginawa mo kanina…

Ashiya: (Pabulong) Anong pakialam ko?

Nanba: Huh?

Ashiya: Wala… sige, tapos na akong kumain… pupunta na ako sa kwarto ko…

Nanba: Mag-ingat ka!

Ashiya: Walang prob- (matatapunan ng juice ang damit ni Domyouji)

Nanba: Sabi na nga ba…

Domyouji: Ano ba?

Ashiya: Sorry…

Domyouji: Sorry? Teka lang… ikaw yung kaninang umaga at room mate ko na bago, ah! Kakaiba kang bumati, ah!

Shin: Yo! Tsukasa! (lalapit) Whoa! Bakit ka basa?

Domyouji: Alam mo ba kung sino ako?

Nakatsu: (lalapit) Wow. 2nd offense na 'yan.

Sojiro: Wait lang… parang may kamukha ka…

Nakatsu: (tititig) Ah! Oo nga, ano! Tsukasa, natatandaan mo ba iyung unang black letter natin?

Domyouji: Sa mahigit 1,000… uh, nope.

Nakatsu: Hay naku! Si Marcus!

Domyouji: Marcus?

Nakatsu: Iyung nagtanggol kay… someone… dahil binasa niya iyung damit mo… basta! Kamukha niya iyung babae noong grade 4!

Jun: Ah! Iyung—

Nakatsu: (itutulak si Jun) Shut the h—

Domyouji: Tama na… who cares anyway? Let's just go… (Walks away) Ah! Yeah… (lilingunin si ashiya) Ngayon pa lang sinasabihan na kita… matakot ka na… hindi mo alam kung kalian puwedeng umtake ang iyong kalaban… (aalis)

Sano, Rui, Shun: (aalis)

Shin: wait up! (Goes with the rest)

†Outside†

Shun: Ano na ang gagawin mo ngayon?

Nakatsu: Lagi na lang iyan ang tanong mo…

Sawada: Hindi pa ba halata?

Jun: Tama si nakatsu… mukhang nakita ko na siya dati…

Nakatsu: Huh?

Jun: 'Di ba siya ang first love mo?

Nakatsu: Ano? (susugurin si Jun)

Jun: W…w…wala…

Rui: Tigilan niyo na 'yan… (aalis)

Domyouji: Sa'n ka pupunta?

Rui: I'm gonna sleep


	2. Chapter 2

††Kinabukasan††

Nanba: Ohayou!

Ashiya: Ohayou!

Nanba: Good Luck!

Ashiya: Huh?

Nanba: You'll need it.

AshiyaL Whatever

†Locker Room†

Ashiya: (Magbubukas ng locker)

Guy: Kuro Tegami! B… black letter! Ashiya Tsukushi got a black letter!

Ashiya: Huh?

Nanba: I told you, you'll need it! I'm sorry, we have to do this… domyouji will kill us if we don't…

Lahat: You got a black letter… it means , you're gonna die!

Ashiya: I've been waiting for this.

Guy: Lucky 9!

Others (Chants) Lucky 9! Lucky 9! Lucky 9!

Ashiya: What now?

Domyouji: (approaches) How's the going, shortie?

Ashiya: Shortie?

Domyouji: You should've been more picky with your words.

Nakatsu: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Sojiro: Will you do it, Tsukasa?

Ashiya: Ano?

Domyouji: Alam mo ba na kung sino ang lalaban sa akin ay babalikan ko ng 100 beses?

Ashiya: So?

Domyouji: (Mapipikon) Anong "so?" (Hahawakan sa collar si Ashiya)

Ashiya: Sa tingin mo matatakot ako nang ganyan kadali?

Domyouji: (Lalong mapipikon) SHUT UP! (Raises balled fist)

Shun: Wait lang tsukasa...

Domyouji: (titigil) ANO?

Rui: You may not like it but... kimi no onee-chan ga koko desu...

Domyouji: Onee-chan?

Rui: Yep... hinihintay ka niya sa labas...

Domyouji: You got away now but I'll come bac for you... (Walks away)

Sojiro: You're lucky... Game paused! (Follows Domyouji)

Rest of Luck 9: (Walks out)

Others: You're lucky.../ until next time!/ gotta go!/ wow...

Nanba: Ang tapang mo, p're! Biruin mo 'yon, sinagot-sagot mo lang si Domyouji Tsukasa na leader ng kinatatakutan na Lucky !

Ashiya: Talaga?

Kayashima: You will suceed with your plans... my friends told me...

Ashiya: Friends?

Nanba: Ghost friends...

Ashiya: Oh... Nani? Ghost Friends?

Nanba: Nevermind... Uh... Gotta go...

Ashiya: Bye!

†After Class†

†Sa loob ng room 205†

Ashiya: Ano ba 'to? Nakakapagod naman ang araw na ito...

Girl's Voice: Konnichiwa!

Ahsiya: Huh? Di ba boys' dorm to?

Girl's Voice: Watashi wa Domyouji Tsubaki...

Ashiya: Domyouji?

Girl's Voice: Tsukasa no Onee-chan...

Ashiya:Domyouji-san, ano po ba ang ginagawa ninyo dito?

Tsubaki: Call me onee-chan...

Ashiya: Oh, onee-chan...ano po ang maitutulong ko?

Tsubaki: Mukhang ikaw ang bagong target ni Tsukasa ah...

Ashiya: Bakit po?

Tsubaki: He has put you under surveilance... mukhang may pinaplano siya, ah...

Ashiya: Huh?

Tsubaki: Ikaw si Ashiya Mizuki, hindi ba?

Ashiya: Opo...

Tsubaki: Let me tell you a secret...

Ashiya:Yes?

Tsubaki: I know who you are... May I know thw reason why you are here?

Ashiya: Eh?

Tsubaki: C'mon! You can trust me!

Ashiya: ...All because of Lucky 9...

Tsubaki: You like their faces, don't you?

Ashiya: Iie... It's just... I want to stop them from bullying people...

Tsubaki: Bakit, may nagawa ba sila sa iyo?

Ashiya: sa 1 sa mga dati kong kaibigan, meron...

Tsubaki: I'm sure you don't want to tell me about it... so, I'll just wish you luck...

Ashiya: Uh... Thanks... and can we keep this as a secret?

Tsubaki: Sure (smiles)

† 9:30 pm†

Ashiya: (gumagawa ng homework)

Domyouji: (papasok)

Ashiya: (Snub)

Domyouji: You reaaly have the nerves kanina...

Ashiya: Huh?

Domyouji: But I Won't lose to a shortie like you!

Ashiya: What the hell are you talking about?

Domyouji: You'll know... soon..

Ashiya: Whatever! (matutulog)

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan††

Ashiya: So boring...

Shin: Hm... Looks like you're bored...

Ashiya: Huh? (Sa isip: I just said that)

Nakatsu: Mukhang nakalimutan ka ni Tsukasa panandalian ah...

Ashiya: Bakit naman kaya?

Shun: Dumating kasi ang ate niya kahapon... at mukhang 1 linggo pa sya dito...

Ashiya: Teka nga... bakit ninyo ako kinakausap ? di ba kasama kayo nung mayabang na Domyouji na yon?

Sojiro: Parang kakaiba ka kasi...

Jun: Alam mo bang ikaw ang unang tao na binigyan namin ng Black Letter na lumaban?

Sano: At isa pa... ang nilabanan mo ay ang leader namin...

Ashiya: Ano naman ang big deal dun?

Jun: Sabi ko nga... ikaw lang ang tao na lumaban sa amin...

Ashiya: So, ang mga binubully niyo lang ay iyung mahihina? Akala ko pa naman matapang talaga kayo...

Nakatsu: Teka nga... Parang nagkita na talaga tayo... Sino ka ba talaga?

Ashiya: Ashiya Mizuki ang pangalan ko at ngayon lang nag-krus ang mga landas natin!

Sojiro: Oo nga pala... Bakit nga pala ang bigat-bigat ng loob mo sa Lucky 9?

Ashiya: no bang pakialam ninyo?

Nakatsu: Tignan mo 'to! Ang lakas talaga ng kulo ng dugo sa atin!

Sano: Teka lang... Babae ka ba o Lalaki?

Ashiya: Ano? Syempre lalaki ako! Paano naman ako makakapasok sa boys' dorm? At saka kung babae ako dapat nasa kabilang lote ako!

Jun: Parang ang sobrsng guilty ng tono mo?

Ashiya: Hindi ah! At ano bang pakialam ninyo sa mukha ko?

Shin: Wow... ang tapang naman talaga...

Ashiya: Tigilan niyo na nga ako! (Aalis)

Jun: Teka lang! (haharang sa daanan ni Ashiya) 'Di pa kami tapos sa iyo...

Ashiya: Ano ba? (Lalampasan si Jun)

Nakatsu: Wow...

Sano: Pabayaan nyo na sya, mukhang di sya madaling ma-control...

†Sa Classroom†

Ashiya: Muntik na yon, ah!

Kayashima: (Biglang susulpot) Kakaiba ang aura mo ngayon...

Ashiya: (magugulat) Huh? Anong aura?

Kayashima: Guilty ang aura mo...

Da Shou: Mukhang posessed ka ng espiritu na guilty

Ashiya: Ha, ha, ha... (upuan niya)

†After Class†

Ashiya: (sa sarili: Ano ba ang nakakatakot kay Domyouji?) ... (mabubunggo si Domyouji)

Domyouji: Ano ba?

Ashiya: Sino ba iyung-

D & A: IKAW?

Ashiya: Ang swerte naman!

Domyouji: Anong sabi mo?

Ashiya: Sabi ko, sa dinami damin ng pwedeng makabunggo, ang pinaka bwisit, pinaka nakakairita at pinaka mayabang na taopa sa buong mundo!

Domyouji: A,a,ano? 'Wag mong kalimutan na may Black Letter ka pa! Baka gusto mong ma-doble iyan!

Ashiya: Sa tingin mo, matatakot mo ako nang ganyan?

Domyouji: Pwes, tignan na lang natin!


	3. Chapter 3

††Kinabukasan††

Sojiro: Nalala ka na ni Tsukasa...

Ashiya: Huh?

Lahat: May go signal na kami! (May babato ng itlog)

Ahsiya: (matatamaan) Ano?

Someone: (babato ng itlog)

Ahsiya: (Makakaiwas) What the-

Shin: Well, if Tsukasa gave the go signal... the whole Lucky 9 must go against you...

Ashiya: Who cares?

Guy: Domyouji-san is coming!

Ashiya: Eh?

Lahat: (Chants) Lucky 9! Lucky 9!

Jun: Dumating ka din!

Domyouji: Kamusta ang buahy?

Ashiya: Huh?

Domyouji: Start na ng level 1!

Lahat: (Maghahanda ng upuan ng Lucky 9)

Lucky 9: (Uupo)

Domyouji: Ngayon na!

Guy: (lalapit & Bubuhusan ng tubig sa ulo si Ashiya)

Ashiya: (Shocked)

Domyouji: Simulan nyo na!

Lahat: (May ibabato... itlog, kamatis arina, etc.)

Ashiya: Sto... Stop it! Please!

Domyouji: Huh?

Ashiya: Yameru... o...ne..gai..shi...masu...

Domyouhi: Bakit naman ako titigil?

Ashiya: Whatever you do, I will never quit this school!

Domyouji: (Tatayo) I don't care!

Ashiya: Bakit parang kinakabahan ka?

Domyouji: (Susugod) I had enough of your nonsense! (susuntukin)

Rui: Tsukasa! Hinihintay ka ni Tsubaki-chaan!

Domyouji! Nakaligtas ka nanaman... (aalis)

Sojiro: Okay, game's paused...nanaman...

†After Lunch†

Ashiya: (Papasok sa room)

Lahat: (Tahimik)

Ashiya: (Mapapansin na wala ang daesk nya) What the- Ano bang problema ninyo?

Yuriko: Hey little guy, baka nakakalimutan mo na may ibinigay sa iyo si Domyouji-kun na black letter!

Ashiya: Ano naman?

Yuriko: Ito ang first level ng larong black letter...

Ashiya: Yeah, right! (exit)

†School's Backyard†

Ashiya: (Makikita ang desk sa dumps) What exactly are they thinking?

Someone: (Magtatapon ng basura sa ulo ni Ashiya)

Ashiya: (Tatamaan)

Lahat: (Tatawa)

Ashiya: (galit and exit)

†Fire Escape†

Ashiya: (Magdadabog papasok) Sumosobra na talaga sila! Di bale Ashiya... maipaghihiganti mo na si Marcus... Tama! Pumunta ako dito para maipaghiganti si Marcus at tumayo para sa sariloi ko! Naghintay ako ng 7 taon para dito... Ngayong naipon ko na ang lakas ko, panahon ko na para gawin ang mga balak ko!

Rui: (Magigising) Huh? *Yawn*

Ashiya: (Lalabas)

Rui: (titignan kung sino yun pero it's too late)

†Room 205†

Ashiya: (Bubuksan ang pinto) Hay! Nakakapagod naman itong araw na ito! (May malalaglag na balde ng tubig & Mababasa)

Domyouji: O, mukhang basa ka! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ashiya: Tawa ka! 'Di ma ako mapapaalis, anoman ang mangyari!

Domyouji: Pero, mukhang wala kang kakampi...

Ashiya: Anong pakialam ko?

Domyouji: Ha! Ha! Ha! Tignan lang natin kung hanggang kailan ka makakatiis!

Ashiya: Hindi ba ako ang dapat nagsasabi nyan sayo?

Domyouji: Tignan lang natin! (Tatalikod & Hihiga)

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan††

Ashiya: I can do this!

Yuriko: Really? (Itutulak si Ashiya)

Ashiya: Who are you?

Yuriko: Yuriko... ako ang perfect counterpart ni Domyouji-kun kaya ako ay may karapatang sumunod sa mga utos niya...

Ashiya: (Sa isip: Karapatan ba yon?) Oh... so?

Yuriko: Dapat kang umalis sa Bochama High!

Ashiya: Bakit naman ako aalis?

Yuriko: Kasi sabi ni Domyouji-kun!

Ashiya: At sino naman siya para sunurin ko?

Yuriko: Hay naku! Malalaman mo na lang iyon!

Ashiya: (papasok sa classroom)

†Lunch Break†

Ashiya: (Kumakain)

Yuriko: Ang lakas naman ng loob mong kumain sa cafeteria na ito... baka hindi ma alam, ito ang balwarte ng lucky 9...

Ashiya: Anong pakialam ko?

Yuriko: Tignan na lang natin...

†5 mins. Later†

Lucky 9: (Papasok)

Lahat: Lucky 9!

Domyouji: Wow! Buhay ka pa? (Tuturo kay Ashiya)

Ashiya: Huh?

Domyuoji: O, gulat ka? 'Di ba lugar ko ito?

Ashiya: Anong pakialam ko? Kainan ito, hindi ba? Sino ka naman para pagbawalan akong kumain dito?

Domyouji: Ang tapang mo talaga! (Lalapit kay Ashiya)

Rest of lucky 9: (Susunod)

Ashiya: Ano nanaman?

Domyouji: I want you to leave, Now!

Ashiya: Bakit nanaman?

Domyouji: Kasi sabi ko!

Ashiya: Ano naman ang gagawin mo kung ayaw ko?

Domyouji: (Kukunin ang pagkain ni Ashiya & Itatapon) Ito!

Ashiya: (Magugulatr & Iipunin ang nagkalat na pagkain)

Domyouji: Punta muna tayo sa Rusty Lopez...

Sojiro: Bakit nanaman?

Domyouni: Nadumihan ang sapatos ko... papalitan ko na...

Ashiya: Stay where you are...

Domyouji: Huh?

Ashiya: (Tatayo) What does it mean to be rich? (Lalapit kay Domyouji) You're a loser who never earned money on your own! (Fighting stancxe) Don't be so full of it! (Susuntukin si Domyouji)

Domyouji: (Babagsak & Shocked)

Ashiya: Watashi wa sengen suru desu! ~I declare war!~ (Walks out)

†Fire exit†

Ashiya: That stupiod Domyouji! He thinks a girl like me can be easily handled!

Rui: (Sa sarili: Girl?) (Titingin & makikita si Ashiya)

Ashiya: What was he thinking? (Sisigaw) Watashiwa kaze o nikumu dewa! ~I hate him!~ (Lalabas)

†That night†

Ashiya: (papasok)

Domyouji: What exactly were you thinking?

Ashiya: Huh?

Domyouji: Punching me like that without giving any warning? What is your problem?

Ashiya: (Sa isip: Sino ba naman ang susuntok na magsasabi muna bago tumira?) Remember, I declared war! Instead of giving a notice like the black letter, I gave you that.. I just think that you r black letter isn't useful at all... it's just a peice of black cald with "L9" on it... peice of trash...

Domyouji: Now, you even insulted Lucky 9's symbol! Let me get my hands on you! You stupid brat! (Lalapitan si Ashiya)

Ahsiya: (sa sarili: I was expecting this payback)

Rui: (Knocks on the door)

Domyouji: (Bibitawan si Ashiya) You're pretty lucky...you got away again this time... I will definitely get back on you!

Rui: Oi, Tsukasa!

Ashiya: Hanazawa Rui?

Rui: Oh, so are you having fun with your roommate?

Domyouji: No. I was going to punch him when you knocked... Anyway, what is it?

Rui: Pahiram ng notes sa math...

Domyouji: Bakit?

Rui: We have a test tomorrow. Seems like you forgot... you should leave bullying first. The lesson is kind of complicated so you should study it now...

Domyouji: Test? I should review! Good night! (Shuts the door)

Rui: Kailan pa sya naging interesado sa mga test? Parang tuliro sya ngayon, ah...


	4. Chapter 4

††Kinabukasan††

Ashiya: Ohayou! Bochama Gakuen!

Domyouji: Masyado kang maingay! Alalahanin mo, may ka-roommate ka!

Ashiya: Anong pakialam ko sayo?

Domyouji: Sano marunong ka man lang gumalang sa mga taong kasaama mo...

Ashiya: Bakit? Ikaw, meron ba?

Domyouji: Sana kahit tulog iyung tao...

Ashiya: Tulog ka ba?

Domyouji: Kanina!

Ashiya: Kanina iyon!

Domyouji: Paano, nagising na ako!

Ashiya: Kung tulog ka, hindi mo iyon maririnig!

Domyouji: Bwisit ka talaga! (Susugurin)

RING! RING!

Ashiya: ***t! Time na! (Kakaripas ng takbo palabas)

Domyouji: Hoy! Bumalik ka nga dito! Ang bilis naman nyang tumakbo... (Titingin sa relo) 8:00... ***t! Late na ako!

†Lunchbreak†

Yuriko: Heard roommate ka ni Domyouji-kun...

Ashiya: So?

Yuriko: Ang tibay mo talaga! (Sa isip: Kung hindi ka lang kaaway ni Domyouji-kun, manghihingi ako ng pictures niya...)

Ashiya: Ano bang pakialam ko? At pwede ba, kung wala kang sasabihin na maayos, wag mo na lang akong kausapin... (Pupunta sa 1 table)

Yuriko: HMPH! (Walk out)

†Sa table ni Ashiya†

Domyouji: (Lalapit) You still have the nerves...

Ashiya: No, _YOU _still have the nerves to talk to me after what happened yesterday!

Domyouji: You little twerp!

Ashiya: 'Wag mo akong matawag-tawag na twerp, ASL!

Domyouji: (sasapakin si Ashiya)

Ashiya: (Makakaiwas) Walanh kwenta!

Domyouji: B-W-I-S-I-T! (Susugurin)

Rui: Tsukasa... you have a call!

Domyouji: Rui? Ikaw nanaman?

Ashiya: (Sa sarili: Ano kaya ang meron dito kay Rui ? Bakit lagi na lang siyang sumisingit kapag malapit na akong tamaan ni Domyouji?)

Rui: Are you going to answer it or not?

Domyouji: (Aalis)

Yuriko: You got away from Domyouji-kun agai, but not me! (Bubuhusan ng tubig)

Ashiya: (Mababasa) I had enough! (Walk out)

†Fire Escape†

Ashiya: Damn it! I really hate Domyouji and the rest of Lucky 9!

Rui: Huh?

Ashiya: That stu-

Rui: Ya... Yameru onegai shiamsu...

Ashiya: E...Eh?

Rui: I said stop.

Ashiya: Ano?

Rui: Pelease stop releasing your stress here...

Ashiya: Hanazawa Rui?

Rui: (Tatayo) Stop it please... I'm so sorry to tell you but you cannot stay here... This fire escape is mine...

Ashiya: D...d...don't tell me you were listening to me all the time?

Rui: Not really...

Ashiya: Oh no... no...

Rui: so, now, tell me... why would a girl like you enter a boys' dorm dressed as a guy and worse, declared a war against the most influential and powerful Lucky 9? Parang malalim ang pinagmulan ng galit mo ah...

Ashiya: Can we keep this as a secret?

Rui: uhm...

Ashiya: I'll take that as a yes...

Rui: In one condition...

Ashiya: Huh?

Rui: You'll do everything I tell you...

Ashiya: Lahat, as in lahat?

Rui: Syempre... ano ba sabi ko?

Ashiya: Ano 'to? Sige... kapit na sa patalim...

Rui: It's a deal...

Ashiya: *SIGH* I'd think about it... (aalis)

†Sa room 205†

Ashiya: Ano ba to? Nakakainis naman... may nakaalam na agad?

Domyouji: Nakaalam ng ano?

Ashiya: Wala!

Domyouji: Ano ba yan...

Ashiya: 'Di ba may giyera tayo?

Domyouji: Oo, ngayon, tutal matapang ka... labanan mo ang buong Lucky 9...

Ashiya: Huh?

Domyouji: Sisimulan na namin ang level 2...

Ashiya: Level 2?

Domyouji: Bukas, after class... (hihiga)

!==============================================================!

††Kianbukasan††

†Lunch Break†

Yuriko: Having a peaceful lunch?

Ashiya: Mm... (continues eating)

Yuriko: Let's ruin it a little... (Bubuhusan si Ashiya ng Juice sa uniform)

Ashiya: (Irritated) What's your problem?

Domyouji: Stop it! I now set the game to level 2, so nobody touches him but us...

Ashiya: Huh?

Domyouji: Remember, after class...

Yuriko: Wow. You're the first guy who passed the first level... (walk out)

†After Class†

Guy: There he is! Hey! You!

Ahsiya: Me?

Guy: Yeah, you! Lucky 9 is summoning you!

Lahat: (huhulihin si Ashiya at dadalahin sa quadrangle)

†Quadrangle†

Domyouji: Challenge 1, marathon

Ashiya: Marathon?

Domyouji: Ashiya vs. Sano! Ready, get set, GO!

†After 3 laps†

Sojiro: Ashiya is the winner!

Ashiya: I was expcting that...

Sano: (Lalapit kay Ashiya) You're the first guy to beat my record as the best and fastest runner in Bochama...

Ashiya: Talaga?

Sano: Oo, hanga ako sa'yo...

†Math Room†

Domyouji: 2nd Challenge... Mathinik!

Ashiya: Math?

Domyouji: Ashiya vs. Rui! Ready, get set, GO!

†After 30 minutes†

Sojiro: Ashiya Won by .5!

Ashiya: Yes!

Rui: (Lalapit) May makakatalo pala sa akin... (Offers a hand) Congrats!

Ashiya: (shakes hand) Salamat...

†Computer Room†

Domyouji: 3rd challenge... computer hacking

Ashiya: Teka, bakit ba kailangan nito?

Domyouji: Ashiya vs. Shin!

†After 5 mins†

Shun: Tapos na...

Sojiro: Wow! Nakuha ni Shun ang code sa national treasury ng japan! Ikaw Ashiya, may ipambabato ka ba?

Ashiya: (Ngingiti)

Sojiro Titignan ang gawa ni Ashiya) You must be kidding me! Nakuha ni Ashiya ang sa national Defense ng Japan at Korea!

Domyouji: EH?

Sojiro: Score! 3-0!

Domyouji: That's all for today...

Lahat: (aalis)

Domyouji: Dito ka lang, Ashiya...

Ashiya: Bakit?

Domyouji: You have to surrender! Nishida!

Nishida: Yes, young master?

Domyouji: Ang pera?

Ninshida: Ito na po... as ordered... 300 million yen...

Ashiya: 300 million?

Domyouji: With house and lot sa america, 4 limos and a couple of butlers...

Ashiya: Para saan ito?

Domyouji: Surrender!

Sojiro: Oi! Nakatsu... mukhang humihina na si Tsukasa...

Nakatsu: Kapag tinanggap ni Ashiya 'yan ngayon... masaya nanaman ang buhay niya...

Domyouji: Deal?

Ashiya: Ibig-sabihin ba nito na hindi niyo na ako kayang labanan?

Domyouji: Nope... gusto lang kitang iligtas dahil baka mapahiya ka sa mga susunod na Challenges!

Ashiya: Hindi iyan mangyayari...

Domyouji: Well then... we'll continue tomorrow... after class ulit...

Ashiya: Whatever... (aalis) 

!==============================================================!

†Kinabukasan†

†Lunch Break†

Yuriko: Having a peaceful lunch, eh?

Ashiya: Mm...

Yuriko: Let's ruin it, shall we?

Domyouji: I told not to touch him, didn't I?

Yuriko: Domyouji-kun?

Domyouji: He's already on the 2nd level of the game, so one of the rules is to ignore him... get it?

Yuriko: Gomen nasai, Domyouji-kun... (walks out)

†After Class, Music room†

Domyouji: Ngayon natin ipapatuloy ang challenges...

Ashiya: Bakit sa music room?

Domyouji: Challenge 4! Questune! Ashiya vs. Jun! GO!

Music: Machi ni ai no uta/ nagare hajimetara/ hitobito wa/ yori soi au

Domyouji: Ano ang title ng kanta?

Jun: Wish...

Sojiro: Tama!

†After 15 tunes...†

Sojiro: 15-0! Jun wins! Score updates! 3-1!

†Basketball court†

Ashiya: Patay, hindi ako marunong dito...

Domyouji: Challenge 5, Basketball! Ashiya vs. Shin!

†After ng 2nd half†

Sojiro: 50-102! Shin wins!

Shin: Yeah!

Sojiro: 3-2!

†Home economics food lab†

Domyouji: Challenge 6, tea-making challenge! Ashiya vs. Sojiro!

†After 10 minutes†

Domyouji: Sojiro wins! Walang nagawang tea si Ashiya! 3-3! Tie!

Ashiya: Pano ba yan?

Domyouji: Bukas ang tie-breaker! I tell you, we're gonna win!

†Room 205†

Ashiya: (Papasok & Makikita si nanba) O, Bakit ka nandito?

Nanba: Wala lang... gusto ko lang sabihin na hindi dito matutulog si Domyouji-san...

Ashiya: Buti naman...

Nanba: (Aalis)

†Sa headquarters ng Lucky 9†

Domyouji: Mag-isip tayo ng tie breaker...,

Nakatsu: Teka lang... Kasama ba sa pang bubully ito?

Sojiro: Oo nga... parang tinetest mo lang siya kung makakapasok siya sa Lucky 9...

Domyouji: Shut up!

Shin: Mukhang nagugustuhan na ni Tsukasa si Ashiya!

Domyouji: Pwede ba! Lalaki sya!

Rui: Kung hindi? Magugustuhan mo ba?

Domyouji: Tama na yan ... tie braker?

Nakatsu: Ako na ang lalaban...

Domyouji: Tapos na...

Sano: So, pagkatapos ng level 2, panalo na sya?

Domyouji: uhm... siguro...

Shun: Wow... natatalo din pala si Domyouji Tsukasa... ang leader ng internationally-known Lucky 9...

Domyouji: Tumahimik ka nga1

Sano: Alam niyo, kakaiba sya...

Domyouji: Bakit naman?

Sano: Akoo ang pinakamabilis na track and feild player sa Bochama high simula nang pumasok tayo dito... at hindi ko inaalkalang may makakatalo sa akin...

Rui: Oo nga... simula noong mag-aral tayo, ako na ang laging pinaka magaaling sa Math... pero natalo niya ako...

Shun: Ako ang president ng website ko na para lang sa mga hackers! Natalo niya ako? Ang bilis niyang mang-hack!

Domyouji: Kahit na! I will show him no mercy!

Rui: This is the first time that I saw you so eager to defeat a blck-lettered persok...

Domyouji: Hindi kasi siya marunong sumuko! Dapat mapasuko ko siya! Kapag hindi, papaano na ang Domyouji Corporation? Pano ko iyon mapapamunuan kung ang isang maliit na eskwelahan lang ay hindi ko kaya?

Sojiro: Anong gagawin mo kung hindi siya sumuko?

Domyouji: Isasama ko siya sa Lucky 9...

Sano: Wow! Bakti ang bilis mo naman ggumawa ng desisyon?

Domyouji: Wala na akong ibang choice...

Nakatsu: Papaano mo naman siya mapapasuko?

Domyouji: Bukas ang Tie-breaker

Nakatsu: Kung manalo siya?

Domyouji: Uhm... I'll do it the rich man's way...

Sojiro: Don't tell me...

Domyouji: What you're thinking is right...

Jun: Pano kung hindi pa rin umepekto?

Shin: Ano?

Domyouji: ...Dun na talaga papasok ang usapang barkada...

Shun: Kung umayaw siya?

Jun: C'mon!

Domyouji: ... sa tingin nyo?

Jun: Masisira ang pangalan ng Lucky 9 kapag ganoon!

Shun: Anong gagawin mo?

Shin: Basta mo na lang siya isasama?

Sano: Malayo na ang narating natin!

Nakatsu: Madami na tayong problema na nalampasan na magkakasama...

Domyouji: Wag niyong sabihin na...

Shin: Wala na tayong ibang choice...

Rui: Ganoon na lang pala ang buhay ngayon...

Domyouji: Tama si Rui... parang hindi iyon tama...

Sojiro: Marunong ka pala ng tama at mali...

Domyouji: Tumahimik ka nga! (Susugod)

Sojiro: O, napikon ka?

Domyouji: (Susuntok)

Sojiro: (Tatamaan) Ano bang problema mo? (Susuntok)

Domyouji: (Tatamaan)

Nakatsu: (Hahawakan si Sojiro)

Sojiro: Bitawan mo ako! (Sasapakin si Nakatsu)

Nakatsu: You Big mouth! (Susuntukin si Sojiro)

Domyouji: (Susugurin si Sojiro)

Shin: Tama na yan! (Pipigilan si Domyouji)

Domyouji: (Sasapakin si Shin)

Shin: You stupid- (Susuntukin si Domyouji)

Domyouji: (Fightback)

Jun: Ano ba 'to? (Paghihiwalayin sila Domyouji & Shin)

Shun: (Paghihiwalayin si nakatsu at Sojiro)

Domyouji & Shin: (Susuntukin si Jun)

Nakatsu & Sojiro: (Susuntukin si Shun)

Rui & Sano: (Susubukang paghiwalayin sila Domyouji pero mapapasama)

(Magsusuntukan ang Lucky 9)

†After ng 30 minutes na suntukan ng Lucky 9†

Lucky 9 except Domyouji & Sojiro: (Nakahiga at pagod na pagod na)

Domyouji: Kahit bihira kong makasama ang magulang ko, hindi ako nawalan ng values habang lumalaki! (Susuntukin si Sojiro)

Sojiro: (Hihnihingal & Tutumba) Why didn't you say that to start with?

Domyouji: Huh?

Sojiro: I was just fooling around! You guys were too serius so I cracked a joke!

Domyouji: Ha...Ha...Ha... sana sinabi mo yan kanina...

Sojiro: You didn't give me s chance...

Domyouji: (Tatawa)

Lucky 9: (Tawanan)

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan††

†Recess†

Ashiya: I can't beleve it... If Hanazawa ui tells everyone about my cover... I don't know how to deal with it... I'd better go talk to him...

†Fire Exit†

Ashiya: How will I start?

Rui: Didn't I tell you to stop coming here?

Ashiya: Uh... About your deal... what will you do if I didn't deal with you?

Rui: Ano sa tingin mo?

Ashiya: You're not gonna tell anybody, won't you?

Rui: You've hit the jackpot!

Ashiya: Wait a minute... where did that bruise caome from? You even have have a blackeye...

Rui: Oh, we were at my place...

Ashiya: Mm... it seems like you have ling saircases, huh?

Rui: You're getting a little off the line...

Ashiya: Oh... the deal... ano nanaman ang ipapagawa mo sa akin?

Rui: Things like... uhm... buying me some things... and doing me some errands...

Ashiya: That's kinda easy... I think I can deal with it...

Rui: Are you sure?

Ashiya: Yeah...

Rui: Well then... it's a deal...

Ashiya: Thanks... (aalis)

Rui: Matte!

Ashiya: (Titigil) Hm?

Rui: Good luck!

Ashiya: Arigato! (Aalis)

†Luch Break†

Ashiya: (Tahimik na kumakain)

Nanba: Konnichiwa!

Ashiya: Konnichiwa!

Nanba: I heard your tie breaker is a soccer match...

Ashiya: Oh...

Nanba: I'm wishing you luck!

Ashiya: Thanks...

†After Class†

Domyouji: Tie-breaker! Challenge no. 7! Soccer match! Ashiya vs Nakatsu! Start!

†After the 1st half†

Nakatsu: You sure are hard to get rid of...

Ashiya: I was once part of a soccer team...

Nakatsu: Really?

Ashiya: Mm... (Maagaw ang bola)

Nakatsu: (Iikot para protektahan ang bola & tatamaan ng elbow ni Nakatsu ang mukha ni Ashiya)

Ashiya: (Unconscious)

Nakatsu: (Magugulat) Oh no...

Sojiro: Foul!

Jun: Mukhang kailangan nila ng re-match

Shin: Sige...pumunta ka na kay Omeda... ako na ang magdadala sa kaniya...

Nakatsu: (Tatakbo)

Shin: (Bubuhating si Ashiya & may mahahawakan) Huh? (sa isip: He's a girl? Pero, bakit? (bubuhatun oaounta sa clinic)

†After 25 mins†

Ashiya: Anong ginagawa ko dito?

Omeda: You fell unconscious during the soccer match you were having...

Ashiya: Oh no!

Nakatsu: Gising ka na pala...

Ashiya: Paano ako nakarating dito?

Shin: I carried you here...

Ashiya: Huh? (Gets nervous)

Shin: O, Bakit? Parang natatakot ka na may matuklasan ang mga tao na sikreto...

Ashiya: Huh? Wala!

Nakatsu: O.K ka lang?

Ashiya: Oo... pano yung match?

Nakatsu: Magkakaroon tayo ng re-match bukas

Ashiya: Wow... may mabait pala sa Lucky 9...

Nakatsu: Don't get us wrong... ayoko lang pabayaan ang kalaban ko nang ganun-ganun... it would be unfair kasi...

Ashiya: Anyway... Thank you!

Nakatsu & Shin: Don't mention it...

Shin: We'll be going now...

Ashiya: Arigato...

N & S: (Aalis)

Omeda: Ok ka na?

Ashiya: Opo, salamat...

Omeda: Ngayong ok ka na, may gusto lang akong itanong

Ashiya: Po?

Omeda: Why would a girl like yougo to the boys' dorm istead of the girls'?

Ashiya: (Shocked)

Domyouji: Heard you are going back to the room now...

Ashiya: Oh yeah! Thanks Omeda isha...

Omeda: You can go now... But I hope we could continue our conversation next time...

Ashiya & Domyouji: (Aalis)

†Papunta sa room†

Ashiya: Why did you go there?

Domyouji: Pinakiusapan ako ni Rui... May pinuntahan kasi siya kaya ako ang pinapunta niya...

Ashiya: Si... Rui?

Domyouji: Oo, parang sobrang concerned nga sila sa'yo...

Ashiya: Sinong sila?

Domyouji: Sila Rui at Shin...

Ashiya: Oh... (Sa isip: Alam ko ang dahilan ni Rui, pero si Shin?)

Domyouji: Mukhang considered ka nila Rui at Shin bilang isang tao na hindi basta-basta...

Ashiya: Anong ibig-sabihin mo?

Domyouji: Parang ipinagtatanggol ka kasi ni Rui palagi...

Ashiya: Nagkakataon lang iyon... A, oo nga pala... bakit ka may pasa?

Domyouji: Huh?

Ashiya: Napansin ko na may pasa at black eye si Rui...

Domyouji: So?

Ashiya: Kanina, nung nakikipaglaban ako kay Nakatsu mayroon din siyang black eye... Si Shin may pasa, si Shun may sugat sa kilay, si Jun may Black eye, si Sano may mga pasa, si Sojiro puro pasa ang mukha... Tapos, ikaw... pareho kayo ni Sojiro... Sabi ni Rui nahulog siya sa hagdan nila... 'Wag mong sabihin na lahat kayo nahulog...

Domyouji: Ganoon na nga iyon...

Ashiya: Wow. Kinakausap na ako...

Domyouji: (Aalis)

Ashiya: Bye! 'Wag ka nang babalik, ha?

Domyouji: (Lalabas)


	5. Chapter 5

††Kinabukasan††

†After Class†

Sojiro: (Lalapit ka Ashiya) Re-match na...

Ashiya: Uh... Ok...

Domyouji: Re-match ng challenge no. 7! Nakatsu vs. Ashiya! Start!

†After ng 1 oras nang paglalaro†

Sojiro: Ang score! 10-9! Ang panalo ay si Ashiya!

Nakatsu: Ano?1

Domyouji: No...

Ashiya: Pano ba yan, panalo ako...

Domyouji: (Aalis)

Nakatsu: (Lalapit kay Ashiya w/ glaring eyes)

Ashiya: (Takot) B...bakit?

Nakatsu: (Offers hand) Kongrats! Ikaw lang ang nakatalo sa akin mula nang mag-soccer ako...

Ashiya: (Shake-hands)

Rest of Lucky 9: (Lalapit)

Ashiya: Uh... Hi?

Sojiro: Ngayong nalampasn mo na ang level 2... pwede na kaming makipag-usap sa'yo!

Ashiya: H...huh?

Jun: Ang ibig-sabihin ni Sojiro, hangga't hindi pa nagdedeklara si Tsukasa na may level 3, magiging mabait kaming lahat sa'yo...

Ashiya: Buong Lucky 9?

Shin: Hindi lang Lucky 9, pati ang buong school...

Ashiya: Pati si Domyouji?

Sano: Asa ka pa! Hindi mo ba napansing sobrang bigat ng loob niya sa'yo?

Ashiya: Mm... Ok...

Nakatsu: So, may plano ka mamayang gabi?

Ashiya: Bakit?

Nakatsu: Sama ka sa gimik namin mamaya...

Ashiya: Bakit naman?

Nakatsu: We're gonna celebrate...

Ashiya: For what?

Nakatsu: The first loss of Lucky 9...

Rui: Don't go...

Nakatsu: Rui, tell me Tsukasa already influenced you...

Rui: Ashiya, don't go... This is the first thing I ask of you...

Ashiya: Ok... Ah! Oo nga pala, I still have to go over my notes!

Nakatsu: Don't be so harsh, Rui... We'll definitely bring him with us...

Rui: Oh, fine... Sano, You comin' with us?

Sano: Sure, where are we going anyway?

Nakatsu: Ebisou Garden Place's newly opened club...

Rui: You must be kidding me...

Nakatsu: It's fine!

Rui: You can't do this...Remember, Sano is with us!

Sojiro: Rui's right...

Nakatsu: Don't worry, we won't drink...

Shin: So why would we go there?

Nakatsu: Because I just bought the whole place for tonight...

Shun: Rou're too far, Nakatsu...

Jun: Oh, come on! Let it be! Anyway, he's already reserved it just for us!

Nakatsu: Jun's right! Now, Ashiya... can you reconsider?

Rui: Fine! You could come, Ashiya... But be careful!

Ashiya: Uhm... Hai... I'll come with you...

Rui: (Sa isip: Really, she's giving me a hard time covering her up...)

Shin: (Sa isip: What is this girl thinking?)

Ashiya: I'd be going then! (Aalis)

†Sa tambayan ng Lucky 9†

Nakatsu: Yo! Tsukasa!

Domyouji: Yo...

Nakatsu: You comin' wiht us tonight?

Domyouji: Sure! Oh, I'll clean up my things first... I'll go na! (Aalis)

Rui: Oi! Nakatsu!

Nakatsu: Eh?

Rui: Aren't you going too far?

Nakatsu: ... I don't think so...

Jun: Alam mong magkagalit sila, bakit mo sila pagsasamahin?

Nakatsu: Uh.. trip ko lang...

Rui: Ibang klase ka talaga!

Nakatsu: Salamat...

Shin: ***o! Hindi iyon ang ibig-sabihin ni Rui:

Shun: Hay naku! Wala na tayong magagawa!

Nakatsu: Tignan na lang natin ang mangyayari!

Shin: Bahala kayo!

†Sa Ebisou Garden Place Club†

Nakatsu: Bosing! 8 Red wines dito!

Bartender: 8 glasses, comin' up!

Sojiro: Matte! Akala ko hindi tayo iinom?

Nakatsu: 1 glass lang!

Rui: You're being so full of it!

Nakatsu: Don't worry... I can handle this!

Shin: Siguraduhin mo yan ah!

Sano: Bakit ba parang takot kayong malasing?

Shun: A...a...ano kasi... may pasok pa kasi tayo bukas eh...

Sano: Hindi naman kayo ganyan ah! Never pa kayong nahilig sa pag-aaral ah!

Shin: A..ano... Ayaw lang namin na sumakit ang ulo namin bukas, di ba?

Shun: Oo, tama si Shin...

Sano: (Nakainom na ng wine)

Shin: ***t! Nakatsu: Uh... aalis muna ako...

Nakatsu: (Nakainom na din) Sige Shin!

Ashiya: Uh, ako din... (Tatayo)

Nakatsu: (Hahawakan ang kamay ni Ashiya) 'Di pare, dito ka lang...

Ashiya: S...sige...

Shun, Sojiro & Jun: Uh... Shin! Wait lang! (Aalis)

Nakatsu: Rui, mukhang pagod ka na...

Rui: Ok lang ako, Nakatsu...

Nakatsu: Pwede ba kitang makausap, Ashiya?

Rui: Ashiya, 'Wag, please...

Ashiya: Uh.. ano, kasi...

Nakatsu: Sige, Ok lang...

Rui: Uh, Nakatsu, pwede ba kitang makausap?

Nakatsu: Sure, pare...

Rui & Nakatsu: (Aalis)

Ashiya: T...teka...

Sano: (Tatabi kay Ashiya) Hello...

Ashiya: Uh, hi!

Sano: (Aakbay kay Ashiya)

Ashiya: Huh?

Sano: (Hahalikan si Ashiya)

Ashiya: (Itutulak si Sano)

Rui: (Makikita si Sano & Ashiya) *state of shock*

Nakatsu: Pare, Relax ka lang... (Aakbayan si Rui)

Rui: Uh...

Domyouji: Yo! Nasaan ang iba- (Makikita si Ashiya)

Ashiya: (Mapapansin si Domyouji)

Domyouji & Ashiya: A...a...anong ginagawa mo dito?

Domyouji: Syempre... kasapi ako sa Lucky 9! Ikaw?

Ashiya: Isinama ako ni Nakatsu kanina...

Domyouji: Oi! Nakatsu! Anong ibig sabihin nito?

Nakatsu: Relax ka lang... (Aakbayan si Domyouji)

Domyouji: Anong "Relax ka lang"?

Nakatsu: Hoy, pare, inuman na lang tayo...

Domyouji: Nakainom ka no? (Aalisin ang kamay ni Nakatsu) Aalis na ako! (Walk out)

Nakatsu: Pare! Ano ba yan! (Aalis na rin)

Ashiya: T...t...teka...

Rui: Ashiya...

Ashiya: Pano na to?

Rui: Wala tayong choice... balik tayo sa dorm...

Ashiya: Si Sano?

Rui: Bahala na bodyguards niya sa labas...

Ashiya: Oh...

Rui & Ashiya: (Aalis)

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan††

†Papasok sa room†

Ashiya: Nakakapuyat yon, ah...

Yuriko: (Masama ang tingin kay Ashiya & aalis)

Ashiya: Ano naman ang problema nun?

Lahat: Hi! Ashiya!

Ashiya: Huh?

Lahat: (dadalahin si Ashiya sa cafeteria)

†Sa cafeteria†

Someone: Look! (Ituturo ang 1 maikling poster na kasama ng Lucky 9 si Ashiya)

Ashiya: What the-

Lucky 9: (Papasok)

Another someone: Lucky 9 o!

Lahat: (Chants) Lucky 9! Lucky 9!

Someone: Is this true? (Ituturo ang poster)

Domyouji: Of course-

Nakatsu: Yeah! It is!

Someone: Is he already a part of Lucky 9?

Nakatsu: No! He's just a close friend of ours, right? (Aakbay kay Ashiya)

Ashiya: H...h...huh? (Titingin kay Rui)

Rui: (Ngingiti & nods)

Ashiya: Uh... –huh...

Domyouji: EH?

Nakatsu: Come with us, let's eat upstairs... (hihilahin si Ashiya)

†Sa private place ng Lucky 9†

Ashiya: Ano…

Nakatsu: Hm?

Ashiya: Uh, parang ang bait ninyo sa akin...

Domyouji: Sila lang! (Walk out)

Ashiya: What's his problem?

Nakatsu: 'wag mong pansinin yon...

Sano: Uh, guys... I'll go first... I have to do some stuff eh...

Rest of Lucky 9: Sure!

Sano: Arigato! (Aalis)

Rest of Lucky 9: (Titingin kay Ashiya w/ evil smiles tapos palilibutan si Ashiya)

Ashiya: B...b...bakit?

Shin: Did Sano kiss you?

Shun: Rui said he did...

Ashiya: Huh?

Sojiro: So he _did_ kiss you?

Ashiya: P...p...pano?

Jun: Si Sano... uhm... how can I say this? Uhm...

Nakatsu: He stole all our first kisses!

Ashiya: H...huh? Really?

Shin: I remember mine was when we graduated junior high...

Shun: Mine was at the vacation in New York...

Jun: Mine... in my room...

Nakatsu: Mine was when I got my first gold medal in senior high...

Sojiro: Yung sa 'kin nung mag-try ako ng alcohol sa tea...

Ashiya: Ang ibig sabihin...?

Shin: Nagiging kissing monster si Sano kapag lasing...

Ashiya: E, ikaw, Rui?

Rui: Mine was one of the worst...

Shun: Oh! The most unforgettable!

Ashiya: Why?

Shin: It was Rui's 16th birthday nung sagutin siya ni Shizuka... Rui was so happy, kaya nagyaya siyang magsaya...

Jun: Nung time na 'yon adik kami sa Red Wine kasi sobrang masarap...

Nakatsu: We were drinking for about an hour already

Sojiro: When I left the camera recording...

Shun: Bagsak na kami noon...

Sojiro: Tapos, kinabukasan... we saw Rui crying his eyes out...

Shun: He said Shizuka left him...

Nakatsu: Nung tanungin namin kung anong nangyari... hindi siya sumagot...

Sojiro: Tapos napansin ko iyung camera...

Shun: We reviewed it...

Shin: Tapos, napanood namin nung mag-kiss si Sano at Rui...

Ashiya: The girl must understand it...

Nakatsu: Hindi kasi ordinaryo iyon, eh...

Jun: Shizuka & Rui were going fine... ang sweet pa nga nila eh...

Shin: Tapos biglang umakbay si Sano...

Shun: Then, before he knew it, he was kissing Sano...

Jun: Ang malala pa, malapit na siya kay Shizuka!

Lucky 9: (Magtatawanan)

Rui: Stop it!

Shin: Nanibun (Anyway), did he kiss you?

Ashiya: Kind of...

Sojiro: Hey, you wanna hear Tsukasa's story?

Ashiya: Sure!

Jun: It was our freshman year here...

Shin: When the annual school fest came

Shun: Nung matapos yon, we held a celebration in his room...

Sojiro: Kasi, he was the one who won the tie-breaker...

Shin: We drank only beer this time...

Jun: Kaya mejo madali kaming bumagsak

Rui: When I felt that something feel on my foot... which was Tsukasa's can...

Shun: Rui, Tsukasa and Sano were the only ones alive then...

†Flashback†

Domyouji: P're! Magsaya lang tayo!

Sano: (Ngingiti)

Domyouji: Huh?

Sano: (Lalapit tapos kiss)

Domyouji: (Sasapakin si Sano) That's my first kiss, you ASSHOLE!

Sano: (Tulog)

†Back to present†

Jun: Nang sumunod na araw, Sano got a blackeye...

Rui: And everyone was laughing at him...

Ashiya: Oh.. ibang klase pala talaga kayo...

†Sa ibaba†

Girl: AAAH! It's Todou Shnichi!

†Balik kela Ashiya†

Rui: Shinichi?

Shinichi: (Makikita si Rui) Nii-chan?

Rui: Halika dito!

Shinichi: Anong ginagawa mo dito?

Shinichi: I just transferred this morning...

Rui: That's a good news! How's Shizuka?

Shinichi: She'll be coming back next week...

Rui: Really?

Shinichi: Yeah! (Mapapansin ang Lucky 9) Oh, hello!

Shin: Hi! I bet you don't know us...

Shinichi: Oh no! I know you guys so well! You are Sawada Shin, right? Then you must be Matsumoto Jun... Then Oguri Shun, Nakatsu Shuichi,and Nishikado Sojiro...

Shin: You're good!

Shinichi: Thanks...

Shun: Oh, I heard you're solving another crime...

Shinichi: Oh, yeah... eto yung case ng Baskervilles...

Shun: You're really good...

Shinichi: Arigato Gozaimasu! (Mapapansin si Ashiya) Wait, you're new here, right?

Ashiya: Yup, how'd you know?

Shinichi: Because if you aren't, you shouldn't be wearing your uniform that way...

Ashiya: Huh?

Shinichi: The "Oldies" Here wear the uniform with the vest unbuttoned... and you are still giving too much time to button it...

Ashiya: Ang galing...

Rui: So, will Shizuka have a "Welcome back" party?

Shinichi: Ah! Yes! A day after she comes back, she'll be holding a party at Todou mansion 2

Rui: Oh... is that so?

Shinichi: Well, you guys could be my guests...

Sano: I'm back! Oh.. aren't you Shizuka's little bro?

Rui: He is...

Shinichi: Let me gues... You're Sano Izumi?

Sano: That's a good shot, kid...

Shinichi: Haha, I'll be going now...

Rui: Bye!

Sojiro: Ja!

Shinichi: (Aalis)

Ashiya: Oh, I'll be going now...

Nakatsu: I'll come with you.

†Sa Hallway†

Nakatsu: Uhm, sorry about last night...

Ashiya: Huh?

Nakatsu: I left you alone with the kissing monster... and worse, I invited Tsukasa in...

Ashiya: It's okay...

Nakatsu: Demo... (haharap at hahawakan sa balikat si Ashiya) Ano ang feeling ng nanakawan ng first kiss?

Ashiya: (state of shock) Huh? (Magbabalik sa alala ang nngyari) Uhm... (Mamumula)

Nakatsu: Hahahaha! Ganyan din ang mga reaksyon namin nang agawin sa 'min iyon ni Sano...

Ashiya: Naalala ba niya ang mga nangyari?

Nakatsu: Hindi... wala nga siyang idea na ganun siya, eh...

Ashiya: What the -

Nakatsu: Hibari...

Ashiya: Huh?

Hibari: Nakita ninyo si Sano-sama?

Ashiya: Sano-sama?

Nakatsu: Uh... Hindi... Bye! (Hihilahin si Ashiya)

Ashiya: Uh... T... T... Teka...

†Sa May Fire Escape†

Ashiya: Anong problema mo?

Nakatsu: Hay, naku! Sinasabi ko sa'yo, 'wag kang lalapit dun!

Ashiya: Bakit?

Nakatsu: Lahat ng kasapi sa Lucky 9 and even close friends... sinusundan niya. Isa siyang malaking stalker!

Ashiya: Pare, relax... Ano bang ginawa nun sa'yo?

Nakatsu: Basta sinusundan n'ya nang sinusundan ang Lucky 9... Umaabot pa nga sa point na pati sa C.R. sumusunod siya...

Ashiya: Wow. Ang tapang niya...

Nakatsu: Stalker nga!

Ashiya: Grabe...

Nakatsu: (Hahawakan sabalikat si Ashiya at ididikit sa pader) Sinasabi ko sa 'yo... ngayon pa lang (Lalapit sa tenga ni Ashiya tapos bubulong) Magiingat ka...

Rui: (Dadating) Oh...

Ashiya: R... R... Rui...

Nakatsu: Yo! Rui!

Rui: Yo! Parang nakakaistorbo ako... (Aalis)

Ashiya: Rui! (Hahabol)

Nakatsu: Oi! Hay naku!

†Nang mahabol na ni Ashiya si Rui†

Ashiya: Rui!

Rui:Oh...

Ashiya: There's nothing between us...

Rui: Why are you saying these things to me... i don't even care...

Ashiya: Really?

Rui: Yeah...

Ashiya: Then why did you walk out?

Rui: Kailan yun?

Ashiya: Kanina...

Rui: Uh... akala ko may pinaguusapan kayo, eh...

Ashiya: Oh... he's just warning me...

Rui: Tungkol naman saan?

Ashiya: Tungkol kay Hibari...

Rui: H... H... Hibari?

Ashiya: Takot ka rin doon?

Rui: Alam mo na ba na kahit saan kami nandoon, nandoon din siya? Kahit sa CR at dorm rooms... at malala... kunukunan niya kami ng pics...

Ashiya: Ang tindi niyang admirer!

Rui: Admirer? Stalker s'ya pare! STALKER!

Ashiya: Relax... hay naku... Mayroon ba sa inyo na hindi takot sa kaniya?

Rui: Oh, no! Hibari 4! (Tatakbo)

Ashiya: Teka! (Hahabol)

†Sa Room Ni Rui At Sojiro†

Rui: (Hinihingal) Wala na ba sila?

Ashiya: (Hinihingal) Wala... B... B... bakit ba?

Rui: (Ilolock ang pinto)

[a/n: 10 ang lock nila sa pinto]

Ashiya: Ang dami naman niyan...

Rui: Iba na 'yung sigurado...

*May kakatok*

Rui: (Sisilip) Bakit hinihingal si Sojiro at Nakatsu? (Bubuksan ang pinto)

Sojiro: Pare... (Hinihingal) Ang H... H... H...

Nakatsu: Hibari 4...

Rui: Alam ko...

Sano, Shun, Jun & Shin: Rui! (Pipigilan ang pinto)

Sano: (Hinihingal) Kailangan na nating magsara...

Rui: Pa'no si Tsukasa?

Shin: Baka nagkulong iyon sa kwarto niya...

Rui: Sa bagay... (Isasara ang pintuan)

Shun: Grabe... kakaiba talaga ang Hibari 4! Biruin mo iyon, nahuli nila kaming apat sa CR!

Rui: Ang lakas nga ng mga loob... kailan kaya sila gagradweyt?

Jun: Next year...

Rui: Hay salamat...

Domyouji: Tama kayo...

All except Domyouji: Andito ka?

Domyouji: Oo...

Ashiya: Kailan pa?

Domyouji: Kanina pa... Natandaan ninyo ang umalis ako kaninang lunch? Nakita ko si Hibari sa labas ng cafeteria na naglalakad-lakad. Tapos tumakbo na asko dito at nagtago sa bathtub...

Rui: Wow...

Shun: Kakaiba ka...


	6. Chapter 6

††Kinabukasan††

Teacher: Okay, class... We'll be having a feildtrip tomorrow...

Lahat: Yay!

Teacher: So, pack your things na we'll be staying there for a week...

Lahat except Ashiya & Lucky 9: O.K.!

Ashiya & Lucky 9: 1 WEEK?

Teacher: Okay. No more classes today! Ilalaan namin ang oras sa pagiimpake ninyo...

†Sa Room 205†

Ashiya: (Sa sarili) Feild trip... Saan naman kaya iyon? At, 1 week?

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan sa bus††

Ashiya: Feild trip na... saan kaya kami pupunta?

Nakatsu: Ashiya!

Ashiya: Huh?

Nakatsu: Dito ka na sa bus namin!

Ashiya: 'Di ba may kanikaniyang bus no. tayo?

Nakatsu: Hindi kasama ang Lucky 9 doon...

Ashiya: 'Wag mong sabihin na sarili ninyo iyung bus!

Rui: (Galing sa likod ni Ashiya) Ganun na nga...

Ashiya: (Gulat) H... H... Huh?

Rui: (Kakaladkarin si Ashiya papunta sa bus ng Lucky 9) Halika na...

†Sa bus habang biyahe†

Loudspeaker: Pupunta tayo sa isang bahay ampunan...

Sojiro: You must be kidding me!

Nakatsu: Ayoko ng mga bata!

Jun: Ano ba 'yan!

Sano: Tuturuan ko sila kung paano uminom!

Rui: *sigh*

Domyouji: (Serious face)

Other members: (Tulog)

†Sa bahay ampunan†

Teacher: Igugrupo ko kayo sa 10... Tapos bibigyan ko kayong mga aalaggan na bata... O.K... Domyouji, Sawada, Matsumoto, Hanazawa, Sano, Oguri, Nakatsu, Nishikado, Ashiya at Todou... Group 1 'yon... Tapos, Group 2: Uzumaki, Haruno, Uchiha, Zou, Li...

†After 30 mins ng pag-aayos ng teacher†

Teacher: 1 kwarto bawat grupo... makakasama ninyo rin ang mga aalagaan ninyo doon...

Sojiro: I can't beleive this!

Teacher: Okay, Ngayon, i-aasign ko ang mga alaga ninyo... Sa group 1: Uragon, Benjo, Moira, Sarah, Jazz, Chubbs, Lem, Ungga...

†After mag-assign ulit ng teacher†

†Sa room nila Ashiya†

Rui: Gabe 'to…

Shun: Ang gulo…

Uragon: Wow! Ang ganda ng belt! (kukunin sa bag ni Shin)

Shin: Ui! Bata! Akin 'yan!

Chubbs: Hoy ka dyan! (Itutulak si Shink)

Shin: (Matutumba) B-WI-SIT!

Shun: (May hinahabol na bato kasi hawak 'yung shades nya)

Sano: (Naglelecture tungkol sa mga wine)

Nakatsu: (May pinapagalitan na bata)

Sojiro: (kinukutusan yung isang bata)

Domyouji, Shinichi, Rui & Ashiya: *Sigh* Weird…

Jun: (Kinakausap ang 3 babae na alaga)

Shinichi: 'Wag n'yong sabihin na 1 linggo na ganito ang lagay natin…

Ashiya: Mukhang ganoon na nga…

Jazz & Benjo: (Nakaupo sa magkabilang sulok ng kwarto)

Ashiya: Pero, mukhang may kailangan ng tulong natin… (Ituturo sila jazz & Benjo)

Domyouji: Wow. Isang Emo at isang Loner…

Rui: Lapitan natin…

Domyouji, Shinichi, Rui & Ashiya: (lalapit)

Ashiya: Hello…

Jazz: (wala lang)

Ashiya: Anong pangalan mo?

Jazz: (wala lang)

Uragon: Jaz…

Ashiya: hindi ikaw ang kausap ko!

Uragon: Jazz ang pangalan niya… kung balak mong kausapin 'yan… masasayang lang ang oras mo.

Ashiya: Bakit?

Uragon: Loner 'yan… Hindi 'yan nagsasalita…

Ashiya: What the - Anong karapatan mong sabihin na ganyan si… si… si Jazz?

Uragon: Kung ayaw mong maniwala, e di 'wag!

Shinichi: Hello… Bakit ang tahimik mo?

Benjo: (wala lang)

Chubbs: Kung kakausapin mo sya, wag ka nang umasa na may sasagot sa'yo…

Shinichi: Huh?

Chubbs: Emo 'yan… (tatalikod)

Shinichi: T… T… Teka! - Taray!

†Call time for dinner †

Teacher: Magiistay kayo dito ng isang lingo…

Nanba: Teka, teka, teka… Kami lang?

Teacher: Oo, sa inyo muna itong bahay ampunan…

Nanba: What the-

Teacher: Ang mga ibinigay ko sa inyo na mga bata ay dapat ninyong mapabait…

Nakao: WTH? 'Wag mong sabihin na alam mo na kung gaano kagulo itong mga bata na ito?

Teacher: Medyo… Ang mga bata dito sa ampunan na ito ay nasa ilalim ng counseling… So, ang grades ninyo for this sem ay nakalaan sa kung gaano kadami ang mapapatino ninyong mga bata…

Ashiya: No! Nasa amin na yata ang pinaka may malaking problema dito sa ampunan!

Teacher: Hindi ko pa pala nasabi sa inyo na nasa Group 1 ang pinakamalala… at Coincidence na ang Lucky 9 ang nakakuha ng group no. 1 kasama ang pinakamagaling na detective at best runner ng Bochama High…

Rui: Ano ba 'yan?

Teacher: Okay… Uh, iiwanan naming kayo ng 1 supervisor… Si Master Kung…

Master Kung: (Lalabas from nowhere)

Teacher: Eto na sya…

Nakatsu: Ang weird… (aakbay kay Ashiya)

Ashiya, Rui & Domyouji: (Gulat)

Ashiya: Oo nga…

Rui: (Kukunin ang kamay ni Nakatsu at iaabay sa kanya) Grabe pare…

Nakatsu: Oo nga, eh…

Master Kung: Bukas, ang wake up call ay 6:30 am… may activities tayo bukas…

Sojiro: Parang masama ang kutob ko, ah…

Master Kung: Pagkatapos ninyong kumain, patulugin n'yo na ang mga alaga ninyo. Tapos, kanya-kanyan na kayo ng tulog. Hanggang 1:00 lang ang mga ilaw kaya dapat before 1, tulog na kayong lahat…

Sojiro: Pahirapan ito…

†After Dinner†

†Sa room nila Ashiya†

Mga bata except Benjo & Jazz: (RIOOOT!)

Sojiro: Pare, pa'no natin 'to mapapakalma?

Nakatsu: 'Di ko alam… hindi naman ako marunong sa bata… Ashiya!

Ashiya: Hm?

Nakatsu: Marunong ka sa mga bata, 'di ba?

Ashiya: 'Di naman…

Nakatsu: Mukhang hindi na talaga tayo makakatulog…

Jun: Moi, Sarah, Ungga… Matulog na kayo!

Moi, Sarah & Ungga: Opo!

Shin: Wow. May appeal ka pa rin basta babae, bata man o matanda!

Jun: Tumahimik ka na nga!

Shun: Pa'no 'yung ibang bata?

Sano: Mapapagod mo din 'yan…

Rui: Sa harot nilang 'yan, mukhang Malabo ata ang sinabi mo…

Uragon: Dudes! Matulog na tayo!

Lem: Tama si Uragon!

Chubbs: 'Lika na!

Uragon, Lem & Chubbs: (Hihiga)

Nakatsu: Wow. Mukhang mabait naman pala itong mga batang ito…

Ashiya: Sa tingin ko may pinaplano sila…

Sojiro: Hayaan mo na.. Ang importante, tahimik na tayo…

Sano: Tama…

Ashiya: Pero, hindi pa tulog ang lahat… (ituturo sila Jazz at Benjo)

Sojiro: Mukhang mahihirapan tayo d'yan sa dalawang 'yan…

Lahat: (lalapit)

Rui: Hello…

Sano: Guys, I'm gonna sleep now…

Shun: Me too… Looks like you're gonna have a hard time there…

Shin: Ako din…

Sojiro, Nakatsu & Shinichi: (aalis na din)

Rui: Why are you so silent?

Benjo: (Wala lang)

Rui: Ok, I'm Hanazawa Rui… Call me Onii-chan…

Domyouji: Domyouji Tsukasa… Call me Tsukasa…

Ashiya: Call me Ashiya…

Benjo: Benjo…

Rui: Wow! You can talk!

Ashiya: Stop it!

Rui: ok, fine. Uh… do you like reading books?

Benjo: (nods)

Rui: Hre, Sherlock Holmes…

Benjo: I finished it…

Rui: Everything?

Benjo: (nods)

Rui: I think this guy's a genius!

Benjo: I am…

Rui: What?

Benjo: That is why I don't talk to them because thay are so immature…

Jazz: Benjo's right…

Domyouji: (speechless) Uh… (sa isip: God! Ang babaw nila!)

Rui: And you are?

Jazz: Jazz…

Rui: Don't tell me you're also a genius!

Jazz! I'm a level lower than Benjo's level…

Rui: Have you also finished Sherlock Holmes?

Jazz: (nods)

Rui: Wow…

Ashiya: Hey… Benjo, Jazz… why don't you bond with us tomorrow?

Benjo: Really?

Ashiya: Mmhmmm…

Benjo: You guys are just like my Onii-chan!

Ashiya: Ee? Onni-chan?

Benjo: He died. That's why I'm here.

Ashiya: Oh…

Domyouji: So, what do genius guys do?

Jazz: Anything is fine…

Rui: Let's play chess…

Ashiya: Do you guys know that Rui is also a genius?

Rui: Shut up.

Ashiya: Let's start…

†Rui vs. Jazz†

†After 1 hour†

Ashiya & Domyouji: (Tulog na)

Jazz: (sisigaw) Checkmate!

Rui: What the -

Ashiya: Wow. Natalo ka niya!

Rui: Ok, ikaw naman, Benjo…

†Rui vs. Benjo†

†After 5 mins. †

Benjo: Checkmate!

Rui: What the heck… Talo nanaman ako…

Ashiya: Bukas na 'yan… matulog na tayo…

Benjo, Jazz & Rui: Sige…

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan††

Master Kung: Ok, ang task ninyo ngayon ay manguha ng akainin ng grupo ninyo sa gubat… ang gubat ay malaki kaya kanikaniyang strategy na lang ang mga grupo para makakuha ng pagkain bago mag-dilim… Ang mga nakakatanda ang responsable sa mga bata. Kaya, simulan n'yo na!

†Group 1†

Ashiya: Ok, kailangan natin mag-split up para matapos agad…

Domyouji: I will assign the groups…

Team 1: Shin, Shun, Uragon, Moira

Team 2: Jazz, Chubbs, Jun, Shinichi

Team 3: Lem, Ungga, Sojiro, Nakatsu Sano

Team 4: Benjo, Sarah, Ashiya, Rui tapos ako…

Ang mga kukunin ninyo ay mga pagkain natin, k?

Master Kung: Waiiit! Nakalimutan kong sabihin sa inyo na magca-camp tayo sa labas!

Lahat: EE?

Master Kung: Ito ay isang task na susubok sa inyong teamwork, talas ng isipan at resourcefulness… (aalis)

Ashiya: Ok, ngayon, sa team 1… kayo ang mag tatayo ng tent… team 2, uh, magkuha kayo ng panggatong. Team 3, Prutas at Gulay sa inyo… At kani, sa karne…

Sojiro: Ok, let's start!

†Sa Team 4†

Ashiya: Uh, saan tayo magsisimula?

Domyouji: Hindi saan, paano!

Rui: The kids should get some fish… Tapos tayo, sa land animals…

Benjo: Ok, Sarah, Halika na…

Sarah: Ok…

†Team 3†

Sojiro: Pare, talo pa tayo ng mga bata… haindi ako marunong umakyat ng puno…

Nakatsu: Oo nga…

Sano: Nakakahiya 'to…

†Team 2†

Jun: (daladala ang mga kahoy na panggatong) Ang bigat…

Shinichi: (May dala din) Oo nga…

Jazz & Chubbs: (Pulot nang pulot ng kahoy tapos inilalagay kela Jun & Shinichi)

†Team 4†

†Sa mga matatanda†

Rui: Tsukasa…

Domyouji: Hm?

Rui: Parang ang bait mo ngayong mga huling araww, ah…

Domyouji: Talaga?

Rui: Oo…

Domyouji: Gusto mo sapakin kita ngayon?

Rui: Hahaha… Hindi ka nga nagbago…

†Sa mga bata†

Sarah: Anong ginagawa mo? Saan ba tayo pupunta?

Benjo: Naghahanap ng river na pwedeng pagkunan ng isda…

Sarah: Sana lang makahanap ka bago mag-dilim…

Benjo: Tumahimik ka na nga lang d'yan!

Sarah: (May maririnig na kaluskos)

Benjo: (Naghahanap pa rin)

Sarah: (Maririnig ulit tapos mapapayakap kay Benjo)

Benjo: Ano ba?

Sarah: (Takot na takot)

Benjo: Ano'ng problema mo?

Sarah: (Maririnig ulit tapos mapapaatras sa bangin)

Benjo: (Susubukang sagipin si Sarah at mahuhulog din… Tapos pinrotektahan na lang niya sa pagbagsak nila)

†After 3 hours†

Benjo: (Magkakamalay) Aray! (May malalim na sugat sa paa) Sarah?

Sarah: (Walang malay tapos mataas ang lagnat)

Benjo: Ano ba 'to? (Makakita ng ilog) Hay, salamat, may tubig! Pare pa'no 'to?

Sarah: Mm… Mm…

Benjo: Ang taas ng lagnat n'ya tapos we're in the middle of nowhere! Uh… Sarah… (Isasandal ang ulo ni Sarah sa balikat n'ya) Hang in there… baka mamaya lang nandito na ang iba…

Sarah: (Wala pa ring malay)

Benjo: Damn. Kailangan niyang uminom ng tubig pero… (Mag-iisip)

Sarah: (Sa panaginip)

†Unang pagkikita nila ni Benjo†

Benjo: Ayoko dito!

Madre: Wala ka nang kamag-anak…

Banjo: Pero…

Madre: Mas makakabuti sa iyo kung dito ka na lang titira… (Aalis)

Sarah: (Lalapit) Uh, Hello…

Benjo: (snub)

Sarah: Ganyan din ako noong una kong dating dito pero masasanay ka din sa buhay sa loob ng bahay…

Benjo: Ang bait mo naman…

Sarah: Halika, ito-tour kita…

Banjo: Sige…

†Back to reality†

Benjo: (Pupunta sa ilog para kumuha ng inumin)

Sarah: (Tulog) Benjo…

Bnejo: Huh?

Sarah: (Walang kibo)

†Sa mga seniors†

Domyouji: Uh, guys… Alam nyo ba ang pabalik sa tent natin?

Ashiya: Hindi, madilim na, ang'ng gagawin natin?

Rui: No Choice, dito na tayo matutulog…

Ashiya: EH?

Domyouji: Wala nang pag-asa…

Rui: Let's start!

Ashiya: Pa'no sila Benjo at Sarah?

Rui: Genius naman si Benjo, kaya na nya ang 1 responsibilidad…

†Kela Benjo†

Benjo: (May dalang tubig na nakalagay sa dahon) Pa'no na 'to. Hindi naman s'ya makakainom dito… Kailangan ko s'yang painumin… pero pa'no?

Left side ni Benjo: Benjo, pabayaan mo na 'yan!

Right side ni Benjo: Gumawa ka ng paraan…

Left: 'Wag na!

Right: Kailangan ka ni Sarah ngayon…

Benjo: Tama! Kailangan ako ni Sarah!

Left: Hay naku! Talo nanaman!

Right: Pa'no ba 'yan? Panalo ako sa pustahan… ililibre mo ako ng 3 box ng yellow cab!

Left: Ang lakas mo namang lumamon!

Right: Wala ka na dun!

L & R: (Magtatalo habang pawala) *Poof* (Wala na sila)

Benjo: Ang weird… Never mind… Wala na akong ibang choice kundi ang painumin siya ng tubig gamit ang katawan ko…

†Kela Shun†

Shin: Parang nawala na ata sila Ashiya…

Shun: Sila na lang ang kulang…

Lem: Dito muna ang mga bata…

Mga bata: (Lalapit kay Lem)

Lem: (Pabulong) Bukas ng umaga… iyun ang panahon para hanapin natin sila…

Uragon: 'Wag mong sabihin…

Lem: Oo, kelangan, eh

Chubbs: Sige! Bahala kayo!

†Kela Rui†

Ashiya: Dito na tayo matutulog…

Domyouji: Parang ang dumi…

Ashiya: Sige na, sa puno na tayo matulog!

Ashiya, Domyouji & Rui: (Aakyat ng puno with the help of Ashiya)

†Kela Benjo†

Sarah: Benjo…

Benjo: Huh?

Sarah: Alam mo ba, noong unang dating mo, napakasaya ko?

Benjo: Huh?

Sarah: Ikaw lang kasi ang sumama sa akin para mag-ikot sa bahay…

Benjo: Conscious ka ba?

Sarah: Benjo… alam mo ban a sa buong buhay ko, ikaw lang ang tanging nagustuhan ko… Pero hindi ko alam kung ano ang nararamdaman mo… (Titigil)

Benjo: Sarah? Sarah! Magsalita ka lang… nakikinig ako…

Sarah: (Hindi na kumikibo)

Benjo: Lagi lang akong nasa tabi mo… Hinding hindi kita iiwanan…

Sarah: Benjo… sana nandiyan ka lang…

Benjo: Teka lang, gising ka ba?

Sarah: (Hindi kikibo)

Benjo: Uminom ka ng tubig para bumaba iyang lagnat mo… (Papainumin)

Sarah: (Hindi iinom)

Benjo: Wala na talagang choice… (Hihigupin ang tubig at iyun… papainumin si Sarah…)

!==============================================================!

Lem: Oras na para hanapin sila Sarah at Benjo…

Lem & The Other Kids: (Aalis)

Mga Bata: Sarah! Benjo!

†Sa lugar nila Benjo†

Benjo: (Maririnig ang tawag nila Jazz) Jazz! Nandito kami!

†Kela Jazz†

Jazz: Lem! Nandito sila! (Pupunta kela Benjo)

Benjo: Buti na lang naghanap na kayo… Uh, may lagnat si Sarah!

Lem: Buti pa, iuwi na natin sila… (Iuuwi na ang Kung Fu Kinds at sila Benjo at Sarah)

†Sa camp†

Uragon: Kuya Sojiro!

Sojiro: (Magigising) Ano 'yon?

Uragon:Nandito na sila Sarah at Benjo!

Sojiro: H…Huh?

Uragon: Kailangan ni Sarah ng mainit na inumin!

Sojiro: Teka, gagawa ako ng tea…

†Kela Ashiya†

Domyouji: Parang may naririnig ako na tumatawag…

Nakatsu: Tsukasa! Rui! Ashiya!

Rui: Si Nakatsu 'yon…

Domyouji: Nandito kami! (Kakaway tapos tatayo)

Ashiya: Umupo ka nga baka -

Domyouji: (Malalaglag)

Ashiya: Malaglag ka…

Domyouji: Bakit mo nayon lang sinabi?

Rui: (Sigh)

Nakatsu: Tsukasa!

Ashiya: Nakatsu! Nandito kami!

Nakatsu: (Tatalikuran si Domyouji)

Domyouji: Teka lang… Parang ako iyung injured ditto ah…

Nakatsu: Mamaya ka na…

Rui: Bababa na kami!

Nakatsu: Sige…

Rui & Ashiya: (bumababa na)

Ashiya: (Madudulas sa isang branch at mahuhulog)

Rui: (Mapapasama kay Ashiya)

Nakatsu: Ashiya! Sasaluhin kita! (Matitisod kay Domyouji)

Rui: (Mahuhulog ka Nakatsu)

Ashiya: (Malalaglag kay Rui)

Shinichi: Ano ba kayo? Hindi ito ang oras para mag-wrestling! Kelangan pa natin hanapin sila Ashiya…

Ashiya: Mm… (Tatayo)

Shinichi: Ashiya? Rui? Nasaan si Domyouji?

Rui & Nakatsu: (Tatayo)

Domyouji: Nandito ako…

Shinichi: Ano ba 'to? Halika na… Balik na tayo…

All except Domyouji: (Maglalakad pabalik)

Domyouji: Hindi man lang nila ako tinulungan…


	7. Chapter 7

†Sa camp†

Master Kung: ok, ngayon, babalik na tayo sa bahay…

Lahat: Haay, salamat…

†Sa Bahay†

Master Kung: Ngayon, sang bawat grupo ay maglalaro ng "getting-to-know-you"

Shin: (Sa sarili) May ganyan ba?

Master Kung: Parang question and answer lang 'yon… iikot ang bote at kapag tumapat sa 1 member, magtatanong ang bawat kagrupo ng 1 tanong na tungkol sa taong 'yun… Pag natapos na ang lahat magtanong, paiikutin ulit ang bote… Gawin ninyo hanggang matapos ang lahat. Ok, simulan na!

†Group 1†

(Iikot ang bote at tatapat kay Domyouji)

Domyouji: Ano ba 'to… Buena mano…

Ashiya: Sa gitna ka na!

Domyouji: (pupunta sa gitna ng circle nila)

Rui: Ako ang unang magtatanong… Sino ang first kiss mo?

Domyouji: Teka lang… Pwede na iyung mga tanong na 'yan?

Master Kung: (Susulpot mula sa kawalan) Oo, pwede…

Domyouji: Saan naman 'yon manggagaling?

Master Kung: (Mawawala)

Domyouji: O.k. Si Sano…

Sano: WTH? Anong sabi mo?

Domyouji: Basta, ayun…

Shin: Ako naman… uh… First Date?

Domyouji: Teka nga… Parang alam na ng Lucky 9 ang sagot d'yan, ah!

Shin: Aba! Malay ba naming kung iyung alam pala naming ay mali!

Domyoui: Fine. Wala pa…

Shin: Sure?

Domyouji: Oo naman!

Jun: Ako naman… Worst Enemy?

Domyouji: Uh… Mimasaka Akira…

Sano: Galit ka pa rin sa kanya?

Domyouji: Pano'ng hindi?

Sano: Tsukasa, umalis lang siya dahil kailangan!

Domyouji: Sana nagpaalam man lang siya…

Ashiya:Teka, sino 'yon?

Rui: Mimasaka Akira, ang pang siyam na miyembro ng Lucky 9…

Ashiya: Eh?

Domyouji: Next Question…

Shun: You hate being an heir, right? Why?

Domyouji: Oo, kasi ayoko nun, eh… 'Yun lang… Next…

Nakatsu: Fave Sport…

Domyouji: Billards…

Sojiro: Fave fruit…

Doyouji: Teka, 'di ba 1 lang ang paborito nating prutas? Apple! Kaya nga Red ang red card dati 'di ba?

Uragon: Ako naman… Ano ba 'yung sinasabi ninyong Lucky 9?

Domyouji: Ang Lucky 9 ay agn grupo na binubuo ko, ni Rui, Shin, Jun, Sano, Shu, Nakatsu at Sojiro…

Chubbs: E 8 lang 'yon, ah… Bakit Lucky 9?

Domyouji: Iyon ay dahil noon ay 9 kami kasama pa naming noon si Akira…

Lem: Ang nangyari? Bakit 8 na lang kayo?

Domyouji: Umalis sila papuntang America… Next question…

†Matapos ang mahabang intrigahan, natapos na din ang "game" nila†

Ashiya: Natapos din…

Domyouji: Parang ako lang ang pinersonal…

Rui: Pa'no mo naman nasabi 'yan?

Domyouji: Napansin ko lang. ang mga tanong sa inyo puro age at birthday… o kaya full name…

Sojiro: Ganyan talaga ang buhay!

Shin: Aalis na tayo bukas?

Domyouji: Buti naman…

Rui: Gagawin ko silang scholars ng Hanazawa Publishing House…

Shun: Mamimiss ko sila…

Jun: Oo nga, eh…

Domyouji: Ako, hindi…

Rui: Hay naku! Bumalik na tayo sa room… Magiimpake pa tayo…

Ashiya: Sige na, halika na…

†Sa Room†

Uragon: Parating na sila!

Mga Bata: (Magliligpit ng mga kalat)

Lucky 9 w/ Shinichi & Ashiya: (Papasok sa room)

Mga Bata: (Tahimik)

Domyouji: Napaka unusual naman… Ang tahimik ninyo…

Lem: Ngayon na!

Mga Bata: (Tatayo & pipila na may hawak na mga papel) … (Magaabot ng papel sa bawat isang matanda)

Matatanda: (Shocked) Ano 'to?

Nakatsu: (Teary eyes) Wow. Akala ko ayaw ninyo sa amin!

Sojiro: Hay naku…

Jazz & Benjo: Malaki ang pasasalamat naming kay Rui at Ashiya…

Benjo: Salamat kay Ashiya at nahanap ko na ang kulang sa buhay ko…

[a/n: Si Ashiya ang "love guru" ni Benjo]

Benjo: Kaya ko na 'to…

Ashiya: Sabi ko sa 'yo eh! (Ngingiti)

Jazz: (Lalapit kay Rui)

[a/n: sinabi ni Rui kay Jazz yung secret ni Ashiya]

Jazz: Kuya, dapat mong itago ang dapat…

Rui: Alam ko…

Jazz: May nararamdaman ka para sa kaniya, 'noh?

Rui: Hindi ko alam… Naguguluhan pa ako…

Jazz: Basta, boto ako sa kaniya…

Rui: Tigilan mo na nga!

Domyouji: Matte Rui! Ano 'yan?

Rui: Wala 'yon! Secret… 'Do ba Jazz? (Smiles)

Jazz: (Smiles)

†Matapos ang mahaba at madaming pagpapaalam, natulog na sila†


	8. Chapter 8

††Kinabukasan††

Teacher: Aalis na tayo!

Lahat ng estedyante ng Boxhama High: (Magpapaalam sa mga bata at sasakay na sa mga bus)

Mga bata: Babay!

†Sa Bus nila Ashiya†

Nakatsu: Ashiya: a bus na naming ka sumakay!

Ashiya: Eh?

Sojiro & Shun: (Susulpot sa likod ni Ashiya) Halika na! (Bubuhatin si Ashiya papunta sa bus ng Lucky 9)

†Sa Bus ng Lucky 9†

Lalaki: (Susulpot) Panahon na para tuparin ang propesiya, Angela…

All: Eh?

Lalaki: Teka, nasa'n si Angela?

Nakatsu: P're, naliligaw ka ata… Parang sa kabilang mundo ka…

Lalaki: Setba ng ano 'to?

Nakatsu: Fanfic 'to p're!

Lalaki: Sorry sa Abala… (Aalis)

Sojiro: Ang weird…

Shun: Anyway, itutuloy na natin ang istorya…

Ashiya:: Hindi n'yo naman kasi kailangang ilipat ako ng bus…

Nakatsu: Kailangan… (Ituturo ang mga bata)

Mga Bata: (Riot!)

Ashiya: Ano'ng ibig-sabihin nito?

Rui: Sabi ka 'di ba? Gagawin ko silang scholars…

Nakatsu: Pero, napagdesisyunan na namin na scholars na lang sila ng Lucky 9…

Ashiya: Arienai…

Sojiro: Alis na tayo…

Driver: Sige po…

†Habang Biyahe†

Lahat: (Roit!)

Mga Bata: (Nagbabatuhan ng Nagaraya)

Sojiro: Ang gulo…

Ashiya: Oo nga…

†Pagdating sa Dorm†

Ashiya: Saan mo patutuluyin iyang mga bata na iyan?

Rui: Nagpa-reserve na ako ng hotel room…

Ashiya: Hotel? Baka naman hotel room…

Rui: Hindi! Hotel! Hoteru! Ipinareserve ko ito for 2 days…

Ashiya: Arienai…

Rui: Sige! Ja ne!

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan††

Nanba: Ok, start na ulit ang klase!

Ashiya: Oo nga…

Kayashima: Iyung black letter mo, anon a ang nangyari?

Ashiya: Hindi ko alam…

Nakatsu: Yo! Ashiya!

Ashiya: …Yo…

Sojiro: (Aakbay) Halika na…

Rest of Lucky 9 except Domyouji: (Kakaladkarin si Ashiya)

†Sa Room†

Teacher: (Papasok) Settle down, class!

Lahat: (Settles down)

Teacher: May bago kayong kaklase…

Bagong kaklase: (Papasok… nakayuko)

Yuriko: A… A… Ang gwapo!

Girls: Wooow!

Domyouji: (Gulat, tatayo) AKIRA?

Bagong kaklase: Tsu… Tsu… Tsukasa?

Domyouji: 'Wag mo akong matawag-tawag na Tsukasa!

Teacher: Domyouji-san, kilala mo ba siya?

Domyouji: Hindi.

Sojiro, Nakatsu, Shin, Jun & Shun: Akira! 'Stah?

Teacher: Nishikado-san, Nakatsu-san, Sawada-san, Oguri-san, tto Matsumoto-san… Kilala ninyo siya?

Nakatsu: Siyempre! Siya ang huling miyembro ng Lucky 9!

Others: EEH?

Teacher: Okay, I'll introduce him properly… Siya ay si Mimasaka Akira… Galing sa America… I hope you could get along with everyone… Ay! May nakalimutan ako… Teka lang…

Sojiro: (pipigilan ang teacher) 'Wag na… He's with us…

Teacher: Sige, ang upuan mo ay sa tabi ni Ashiya…

Akira: Opo…

†Lunch Time†

Shin: Do you still know how to speak Japanese?

Akira: Hai…

Jun: Marunong pa nga siya…

Rui: Pa'no mo nagawa iyon?

Akira: Ang alin?

Rui: 5 years ka lang nabuhay ditto sa Japan tapos marunong ka pa rin?

Akira: Sa states, Japanese ang usapan ng pamilya…

Shun: Oi! Tsukasa!

Akira: Line ko 'yan, ah…

Shun: Matagal ka nang nawala kaya hiniram ko muna… (Smilea)

Domyouji: That's enough! (Walk out)

Sojiro: Oi!

Nakatsu: Let him go… Alam naman natin na hanngang ngayon ay hindi pa rin niya matanggap kung bakit umalis si Akira noon…

Akira: Masama bang lumipat ng tirahan?

Rui: Oo, masama. Lalo na kapag hindi ka nagpaalan sa mga "best friends forever" mo!

Akira: Emergency lang 'yon. Kasi may kailangang asikasuhin si Dad nung time na 'yon!

Sano: Bakit hindi ka nagpaalam o sumulat man lang?

Akira: Kasi magulo ang buhay naming noon…

Nakatsu: Ano ba talaga ang nangyari?

Akira: Teka… Sino ba iyang mukhang babae na nandito sa lounge ng Lucky 9?

Nakatsu: He's part of the circle now…

Ashiya: Eh? Kailan pa?

Nakatsu: Simula nang imbitahan ka namin…

Akira: Arienai…

†Sa pagbaba ni Domyouji†

Domyouji: (Bumababa ng hagdan)

Someone: (Dadaan sa harap ni Domyouji)

Domyouji: (Hahablutin ang dumaan & Bubugbugin

Someone: (Hindi na makatayo dahil sa pambubugbog ni Domyouji)

Guy: (Takot na lalayo)

Domyouji: (Hahabulin ang guy & bubugbugin)

Sojiro: Tsukasa! Yameru!

Lucky 9 & Ashiya: (Bababa & pipigilan si Domyouji)

Domyouji: (Mapipigilan)

Sojiro: Anong nangyari sa 'yo?

Domyouji: (Papalag) Let me go!

Ashiya: Pakawalan n'yo na… Hindi 'yan makakausap ngayong ganyan pa ang mood nya…

Lucky 9: (Pakakawalan)

†After class, sa room nila Ashiya†

Background music: Maybe we're trying

Trying to hold on…

Maybe we're torn apart…

Ashiya & Domyouji: (Tahimik) (Titigil ang music)

Ashiya: Ano'ng problema mo?

Domyouji: None of your business…

Ashiya: It is!

Domyouji: How come?

Ashiya: I'm part of the gang already…

Domyouji: WHAT? Sino ang nagsabi?

Ashiya: Silang lahat…

Domyouji: You're not even as rich as the poorest member!

Ashiya: It was their descision, not mine…

Domyouji: Ako ang leader! Sino sila para mag-recruit ng bagong miyembro?

Rui: (Lalabas mula sa kawalan) Kami ang majority ng gang…

Domyouji: Para saan pa ang leader?

Shin: (Galing sa CR) Para sa mga importanteng desisyon…

Domyouji: Hindi ba ang pagkuha ng bagong miyembro ay isang malaking desisyon?

Sano: (Galing sa kung saan) Hindi ba, sabi mo noon, kapag natalo niya tayo, kasama na siya sa gang?

Ashiya: Saan ba kayo nanggaling?

Shun: (Galing sa itaan ng double deck) Ano na?

Domyouji: Anong "ano na"?

Nakatsu: Nandito si Akira para i-explain ang lahat… (Kasama si Akira na papasok sa pintuan)

Akira: Yo…

Others: (Iiwanan sila Akira & Domyouji mag-isa sa room)

Domyouji: Ano?

Akira: Alam mo ba kung bakit ako umalis nang hindi nagpapaalam? Kasi may kailangang asikasuhin si Dad noon…

Domyouji: Bakit hindi ka man lang sumulat? O tumawag?

Akira: Pinagbawalan akong lumabas… At tapped ang mga linya naming…

Domyouji: Bakit ka pa bumalik after 10 years?

Akira: Hindi kami nakauwi… dahil 10 months matapos makarating kami sa New York, nasaksak si Dad. Alam mo naman kung ano ang trabaho niya 'di ba?

Domyouji: Isa siya sa Legendary 7 na boss ng undergrounds?

Akira: Oo, at kumontra siya sa isang proyekto ng Legendary 7… kaya iyon, nagtago kami sa New York…

Domyouji: Kamusta na si uncle?

Akira: Nang masaksak siya, pauwi na sana kami dito. Biglang ay lumapit sa kaniya noon.

Domyoouji: 'Di ba kapag lumalabas ang Dad mo, may at least 20 bodyguards na black belter sa lahat ng martial arts syang kasama?

Akira: Kapag nag-CR s'ya, ayaw nyang may kasama. Ayon sa imbestigasyon, sa kisame dumaan ang killer ni Dad…

Domyouji: Bakit hindi na lang kayo bumalik dito para magbagong buhay?

Akira: Ang kanang kamay ni Dad ay pinigilan ako. Bilang nag-iisang anak na lalaki, ako ang magiging tagapag-mana ng posisyon, kaymanan at iba pang nasa kamay ni Dad noon…

Domyouji: Tapos?

Akira: Simula noon, sa mansion na ako nag-aral.

Domyouji: Ano naman ang mga pinag-aralan mo at tumagal ka doon ng 10 years?

Akira: Academics, advanced calculus, teakwondo, karate, jidp, arnis, foreign languages, business management, sniping, sharp shooting at marami pang iba…

Domyouji: Bakit hindi mo na lang dito iyan ginawa?

Akira: Kasi, ang New York ang safest place. Dahil ito ang 1 sa mga lugar na hawak ni Dad.

Domyouji: So, anon a ang ginagawa mo ngayon?

Akira: Ako na ang leader ng Legendary 7… Pinaka batang gangster leader at pinaka-hasa sa ngayon…

Domyouji: Sa tingin mo mapapatawad pa kita?

Akira: Hindi ko naman sinabi iyon.

Domyouji: Bakit ka pa nandito sa Japan?

Akira: Iyon ay dahil, gusto kong mag-aral…

Domyouji: Mag-aral? Niloloko mo naman ako, eh…

Akira: May inaasikaso ako dito. Kaya habang nagtatrabaho, gusto ko namang makaranas ng ordinaryong buhay…

Domyouji: Sa dinamidami ng schools sa Japan, bakit sa Bochama High pa?

Akira: Akala ko, hindi ko kayo makikita dito…

Domyouji: So kung hindi tayo nagkita, hindi mo na kami papansinin?

Akira: Hindi naman sa ganoon…

Domyouji: (Sasapakin si Akira) Gumising ka nga! (Yayakapin si Akira) Ang laki ng pasasalamat ko na buhay ka… Simula nang umalis ka, kaming iniwan mo, araw araw nagiisip kung kamusta ka na… (Bibitaw)

Akira: Kaninang lunch… Kailan ka pa naging brutal?

Domyouji: Garde 4…

Akira: Anong nangyari sa'yo?

Domyouji: Nasa akin na 'yon…


	9. Chapter 9

†Kinalalagyan nila Ashiya†

Nakatsu: Alam mo ba kung bakit brutal si Tsukasa?

Ashiya: Dahil isa siyang masamang tao.

Nakatsu: Hindi… Nang umalis si Akira noong 5 years old pa lang kami, lagging nagaalala si Tsukasa kung ano na ang nangyari kay Akira…

Ashiya: May puso pa pala sya…

Nakatsu: Mabait si Tsukasa… Hindi nga makapatay ng langaw noon 'yan…

Ashiya: Talaga lang…

Nakatsu: Ang unang pambubugbog naming ay noong grade 4…

AshiyaL WTH…

Sojiro: Noong grade 4 kasi, nagsawa na si Tsukasa na isipin si Akira…

Ashiya: Sino ba si Akira sa buhay n'ya?

Rui: Loyal si Tsukasa sa Lucky 9 kaya kapag may nawala, halos mamatay iyan sa kakaalala…

Ashiya: Oh…

Sano: Simula noon, naging brutal na si Tsukasa…

Shun: Nag-enroll pa nga iyan sa iang martial arts school…

Jun: At sinaman niya kaming lahat…

Shin: Siya ang naging leader naming kaya sinunod namin siya hangga't nag-eenjoy kami…

Nakatsu: Nageenjoy naman kami, eh…

Jun: At doon na kami nagsabi sa mga magulang namin na ayaw namin magsuot ng uniform at ayaw namin ng pinakikialaman ng mga teachers…

Ashiya: Grabe…

Sano: Kaya ganito ka-saya ang buhay namin sa Bochama High…

Ashiya: Ano ba talaga si Akira?

Nakatsu: Ang tatay niya ay isa sa pitong big boss ng underground world.

Ashiya: Wow.

Sojiro: At ang blita namin, pumalit siya sa tatay niya at nahigitan pa niya ang posisyon ng tatay niya…

Sano: At ngayong bumalik na siya, baka ngayong summer vacation ay magbakasyon tayo sa Hawaii…

Ashiya: Anong "tayo"? 'Wag mong sabihin na -

Shin: Kasama ka…

Ashiya: Eh? Bakit naman?

Nakatsu: Sabi ko nga, part ka na ng Lucky 9… Although hindi ka kasama sa opisyales… Part ka pa rin namin…

Rui's phone: (Ringtone) Kailan mo ba matututunan?

Kailan mo ba ipagsisigawan?

Na 'si mo na ipagkakailang tayo?

Kayrami nang pinagdaanan,

Ano pa ba ang iyong kailanga?

Nagsusumamo na sabihin mo…

Rui: Sorry, teka lang… (Sasagutin ang phone) Moshi Moshi… Dare desu ka? {Hello, sino 'to?}

Shinichi: Todou Shnichi desu. {Todou Shinichi 'to}

Rui: Nan desu ka? {Ano 'yon?}

Shinichi: Onee-chan wa koko desu… {Nandito na si ate}

Rui: Magkakaparty ba?

Shinichi: Oo, bukas… At ang buong Lucky 9 ang guests of honor…

Rui: Talaga?

Shinichi: Oo naman…

Rui: Ang galling mo talaga!

Shinichi: Wala iyon…

Rui: Anong oras bukas?

Shinichi: 4:00 ng hapon…

Rui: Sige, pupunta kami dyan bukas…

Shinichi: Hai…

Rui: Ja!

Shinichi: Ja!

Akira & Domyouji: (Papasok sa eksena)

Nakatsu: Yo!

Sojiro: 'Sta na?

Akira: Ngayong buo na ang Lucky 9…Treat ko kayo sa Hawaii!

Nakatsu: (Kay Ashiya) Sabi ko sa'yo, eh…

Ashiya: Pa'no mo nalaman na kasama -

Akira: Oi, ikaw… Uh, Ashiya… Tutal kasama san a sa gang, sasama ka rin sa Hawaii…

Ashiya: Arienai…

Rui: People! May announcement ako!

Sano: Ano 'yaon?

Rui: bukas, uuwi na si Shizuka!

Sojiro: P're sa tingin mo, papansinin ka ni Shizuka matapos ang nangyari sa iyo?

Rui: We'll see,,,

Nakatsu: So, pupuntahan mo s'ya?

Rui: Hindi lang ako, tayong lahat… Guests of honor tayo…

Sano: May inuman ba?

Rui: Huh? W… W… Wala… Wala! Wala!

Shin: At kung meron man…

Jun: Hindi tayo iinom…

Sano: Bakit naman?

Rui: Kasi, hindi natin party 'yon!

Sano: Oh, sayang…

Rui: Sige, may gagawin pa ako! (Aalis)

Nakatsu: Ngayon ko lang nakita si Ruin a sobrang excited mula nang 16th birthday niya…

Sano: Bakit nga baa yaw niyang uminom mula noong araw na 'yon?

Sojiro: Uh… Kasi… Siya lang ang nakakaalam noon…

Sano: oh…

†Sa Kinalalagyan ni Rui†

Rui: Kailangan walang alcohol bukas o kahit anong pagkain o inumin na may alcohol… (Tatawagan si Shinichi)

Shinichi: (Sasagutin ang phone) Dare desu ka?

Rui: Onii-chan

Shinichi: Oh! Onii-chan! Bakit ka napatawag?

Rui: Request ko sana na walang alcohol bukas para sa Lucky 9… O kahit anong pagkain at inumin na may halong alcohol kahit konti…

Shinichi: Ok. Bale, main course na lang sa inyo at juice para sa inumin…

Rui: Basta walang alcohol… Salamat! Ja!

Shinichi: Ja!

!==============================================================!

††Kinabukasan††

†Sa Classroom nila Ashiya†

Teacher: Hanazawa-san, can you answer this problem?

Rui: (Tulala)

Teacher: Hanazawa-san?

Nakatsu: Rui…

Rui: (Nakatulala lang)

Nakatsu: Anong problema nito?

Sojiro: Kagabi pa 'yan… Hindi nga 'yan natulog…

Sano: Anong nangyari?

Sojiro: Mukhang iniisip niya kung ano ang mangyayari mamaya sa party…

Rui: Anong mas magandang color ng coat, black or white?

Ashiya: Mas bagay sa iyo ang white…

Rui: Oh, ok…

Jun: Rui, masyado ka na atang kabado…

Rui: (Tulala ulit)

Jun: P're, relax ka lang…

Rui: Huh?

Shin: Jun, wala ka nang magagawa… Hindi ka na maririnig n'yan…

Jun: Mukha nga…

Rui: Ano sa tingin mong dapat kong suutin, casual o formal?

Ashiya: Formal…

Rui: Hmmm… (nods) Formal…

†Lunchbreak†

Domyouji: Nasaan si Rui?

Shun: Dorm…

Domyouji: Bakit?

Shun: Namimili ng damit na susuutin niya mamaya…

Domyouji: An gaga pa naman, ah…

Shin: Pabayyan mo na s'ya…

Sano: Mukhang seryoso talaga s'ya…

Akira: Oo nga…

†Sa party ni Shizuka†

Shinichi: Onii-chan!

Rui: Otooto! Saan kami?

Shinichi: Dyan sa unang table…

Lucky 9 & Ashiya: (Papasok)

Someone: Lucky 9, o!

Others: Waah!

Lucky 9 & Ashiya: (Uupo)

Shinichi: (Lalapit kay Rui) (Bubulong) Gusto mong sunduin si Onee-chan sa itaas?

Rui: Talaga?

Shinichi: Sige! Halika na!

Rui & Shinichi: (Aakyat sa kwarto ni Shizuka)

†Sa Kwarto ni Shizuka†

Shinichi: You've got a visitor…

Shizuka: Papasukin mo siya…

Shinichi: Pasok ka na daw…

Rui: (Papasok)

Shinichi: Bababa muna ako… I still need to entertain our guests… (Aalis)

Rui: Konnichiwa…

Shizuka: Sino - (Haharap) Rui? Anong ginagawa mo dito?

Rui: Look, kasi, last year… It was an -

Shizuka: I already forgave you…

Rui: So, tayo na ulit?

Shizuka: I'm sorry…

Rui: Shizuka…

Shizuka: I'm gonna study in France…

Rui: Kahit hindi na lang dito?

Shizuka: I'm studying law there…

Rui: May law school naman sa Bochama…

Shizuka: Rui, kilala mo ako… Kapag napagdesisyunan ko na, tapos na…

Rui: Pero…

Shizuka: Let's talk about this later… I still have a party downstairs…

Rui: Mind me walking you downstairs? (Offers a hand)

Shizuka: Of course not… (Smiles and takes Rui's hand)

†Downstairs†

Rui & Shizuka: (Bumababa)

Lucky 9 except Ashiya: (Sasalubong)

Shizuka: Hey!

Sojiro: Welcome back…

Shizuka: Thanks (Yayakap)

Nakatsu: Kamusta?

Shizuka: Ok lang… (Yayakap)

Shun: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Shizuka: Shun… (Yayakap)

Domyouji: Hi!

Shizuka: (Yayakapin ang ibang members ng Lucky 9)

Ashiya: Hello…

Shizuka: (Smiles at Ashiya) Hi… (Mapapansin si Akira) Akira? Kailan ka pa umuwi?

Akira: Nung isang araw…

Shizuka: Wow. Ang tagal mong nawala, ah…

Akira: Masyadong busy, eh…

Shizuka: Sino ang bagong miyembro?

Domyouji: Meron b-

Nakatsu: Ashiya!

Ashiya: Hm? (Lalapit)

Nakatsu: (Aakbay) Ashiya Tsukushi… Ang unang tao na lumaban sa Lucky 9…

Shizuka: Wow. Ok ka, ah…

Ashiya: Uh, hi…

Shizuka: Hello… Todou Shizuka… (Offers a hand)

Ashiya: Ashiya Tsukushi… (Shakes hand)

†Sa dining room†

Shizuka: (Calls everyone's attention)

Everyone: (Pays attention)

Shizuka: Siguro naman ay lahat kayo kilala ang Lucky 9…

Everyone: Why?

Shizuka: Wala lang… May gusto lang akong sabihin… I will be leaving next week for France for good. Doon na ako mag-aaral at magtatrabaho… Sa mga kaibigan at naging kaibigan ko dito sa Japan, maraming salamat sa inyo. Sa inyong suporta at pagmamahal… Sa Lucky 9 na mga kaibigan ko mula pagkabata, maraming salamat sa inyo… Ok, enjoy the party na! Ayoko ng masyadong madamdaming pagpapaalam…


End file.
